Sorcier contre Caméléon
by Myaka
Summary: Quand le Centre découvre le monde de la magie en la personne de Harry Potter... C'est un crossover Le CaméléonHarry Potter. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas peuvent quand même venir lire car j'essaie d'expliquer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire...
1. La Magie ? Ca n'existe pas Si !

Sorcier contre Caméléon…

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici donc un crossower Caméléon/Harry Potter… Cette fic est déjà finie. Elle comporte exactement 9 chapitres.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages et les lieux de Harry Potter appartiennent à notre auteur favori Joanne Kathleen Rowling, quant au Caméléon, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à ses créateurs (je me souvient plus des noms !)

Chapitre 1 :

La magie ? Ca n'existe pas ! Si ?

Sur une plage privée se trouvait un bâtiment. Ce bâtiment, d'aspect moderne, semblait mystérieux. Mais rien ne laissait présager des choses horribles qui s'y passait…

Le Centre, ainsi qu'il se nommait, se faisait passer pour un édifice où avait lieu des expériences sur des animaux, mais il en était tout autre puisque ces fameuses expériences avait lieu, non pas sur des mammifères comme ils le faisaient croire, mais sur des hommes…

Plus exactement sur des personnes dotées d'une intelligence supérieure à la normale, auxquelles ils faisait faire des simulations.

C'est ainsi que Jarod, un jeune garçon de quatre ans, fut enlevé à sa famille et amené au centre. Il y resta pendant une trentaine d'année, enfermé sous la tutelle de Sydney. Mais quand Jarod apprit que ses simulations servait à tuer au lieu de sauver des vies il se sauva avec le but de retrouver sa famille.

Depuis, le Centre le recherchait hardiment, dans l'idée de le ramener. Pour cela Sydney, Melle Parker et Broots furent désignés pour cette tâche. Sydney parce qu'il s'occupait de Jarod et que les deux hommes avait tissé des liens très forts, Melle Parker à cause du poste de chef de la sécurité qu'elle tenait avant et Broots, le génie informatique pour rester sur les talons du prodige.

Justement le trio avait, semblait-il, repéré la trace de Jarod dans un coin nommé Little Winning, plus exactement dans une rue appelé Privet Drive. C'était un endroit où les maisons, se ressemblaient terriblement. Les jardins étaient soigneusement entretenus dans la mesure du possible à cause de la sécheresse de l'été, et parfaitement alignés.

Il arrivèrent donc dans la grosse voiture noire du centre. Sydney conduisait. Il arrêta le véhicule au bout de la rue. Melle Parker en descendit ; c'était une grande et belle jeune femme brune aux jambes élancés. Elle portait très souvent des vêtements en cuir en particulier des jupes dont la longueur était limite décente. Elle se montrait toujours plus dure qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

Sydney, avec son aspect de grand-père sympathique mettait vite en confiance. Sa voix douce apaisait souvent les colères de Melle Parker ; Broots, maladroit et craintif, était facilement impressionnable. Il admirait secrètement Jarod, qui était pour lui comme une légende insaisissable depuis maintenant deux ans qu'ils lui couraient après.

Un fois descendue de voiture, Melle Parker mit ses lunettes de soleil. Elle se tourna vers Sydney qui fermait la voiture et Broots qui regardait son plan.

- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés Broots ! demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Non… fit le pauvre homme en manquant de lâcher la carte, c'est…c'est bien ici !

Sydney sourit discrètement en regardant avec compassion son collègue qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser impressionner par Melle parker.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ! reprit la jeune femme, Passez devant !

Broots obéit précipitamment et s'engagea dans la rue, suivi des deux autres.

Ils passèrent leur après midi à tourner en rond, à interroger les passants, mais aucune trace de Jarod. Tout ce qu'ils virent c'était un quartier où les gens ne semblaient avoir d'autres préoccupation que de colporter des ragots sur leurs voisins.

Ils apprirent comme ça, qu'au numéro quatre de la rue, habitait un garçon qui était craint du quartier car, disait-il, c'était un voyou qui allait dans un collège de redressement l'année et qui s'habillait comme un dangereux caïd.

- Encore une fausse information… fit remarquer Sydney, Jarod n'est jamais venu ici…

- Une journée de perdue dans ce trou ! maugréa Melle Parker.

Les trois adultes discutèrent de la marche à suivre un moment, jusqu'à se que Sydney attire leur attention sur quelque chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux très foncés se tenait assis sur une balançoire. Il se lançait aller d'avant en arrière. Sydney ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué, d'autant plus qu'il était de dos, si le garçon ne portait pas des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui.

- Ce ne serait pas le garçon dont tout le monde parle ? demanda Melle Parker avec méfiance.

- Je pense…, acquiesça Sydney, mais il ne m'a pas l'air bien dangereux.

Broots ne dit rien se contentant d'observer l'adolescent. Il était de dos, aussi il ne put déterminer son âge, mais il jugea qu'il devait être un peu plus âgé que sa fille.

Soudain le jeune homme abandonna la balançoire et se retourna. Il ne vit pas les trois adultes mais eux purent l'observer à loisir. Il était grand mais assez maigre, Melle Parker, Broots et Sydney étaient trop loin pour voir autre chose et de toute façon le mystérieux garçon tourna bientôt les talons et partit dans une direction opposée à la leur.

- Bien on rentre au Centre, ordonna Melle Parker, on a plus rien a faire ici…

Les deux autres suivirent et commencèrent à prendre la direction de la voiture noire. Mais à peine venaient-ils de faire quelques pas, que des cris venaient du square qu'ils venaient de quitter les firent se retourner. Ce qu'ils virent alors les stupéfia…

Harry culpabilisait affreusement depuis la mort de son parain. On avait beau lui dire que se n'était pas de sa faute, rien ne pouvait lui enlever de la tête que s'il avait écouté Hermione, Sirius serait encore en vie…

Il devait passer ces vacances chez sa tante et chez son oncle encore cette année mais ne supportant plus de rester clôturé dans sa petite chambre, il était sorti prendre l'air.

Ses pas l'avaient mené au square où il s'était installé sur les balançoires qui avaient été refaites par la municipalité au cours de l'année. Il avait fini par se lever et par prendre la direction de Magnolia Crescent mais il n'avait pu arriver là…

Une série de craquements assourdissants l'avaient entouré et Harry s'était retrouvé dans une bien mauvaise posture. Quatre mangemorts venaient de transplaner devant lui, lui coupant toute retraite.

Harry sortit précipitamment sa baguette, mais il en avait déjà quatre pointées sur lui. Des ricanements s'élevèrent.

- Alors Potter, tu résistes ? fit la voix de Malefoy.

- Il n'a pas compris que ça ne servait à rien…La mort de ton bien-aimé parrain ne t'a donc pas donné un peu de bon sens ? ironisa la silhouette à gauche.

Harry sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir, Bellatrix Lestrange… Comment osait-elle… Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette.

- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible… ,se désola Bellatrix faussement.

- Assez joué, claqua la voix de son mari, on l'emmène au maître maintenant.

Harry recula d'un pas, pointant sa baguette avec fermeté sur le mangemort le plus proche qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Celui-ci s'esclaffa.

- Tu crois nous arrêter Potter ? dit Dolohov, nous sommes quatre et tu es seul.

- Allez viens là, renchérit Malefoy en s'avançant.

- EXPELLIARMUS ! cria Harry avec rapidité, surprenant Lucius Malefoy.

Il perdit sa baguette qui atterrit aux pieds de Harry, celui-ci, profitant de la surprise qu'avait créé son attaque insensée, tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

Mais les mangemorts reprirent vite leurs esprits et Bellatrix Lestrange contre-attaqua.

Harry reçut un doloris de plein fouet, il s'écroula à terre, hurlant de douleur.

- Imbécile, critiqua Malefoy, tu vas nous faire repérer, _silencio_

Les mangemorts regardaient Harry avec amusement souffrir visiblement sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

Quand le sort prit fin, Harry était parcouru de spasmes. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre violemment le bras et le forcer à se remettre sur pieds. Harry se débattit du mieux qu'il put pour échapper à l'emprise de Dolohov, mais quand celui-ci le lâcha ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à la renverse.

Il fut rattrapé par Malefoy qui le secoua en le remettant sur ses jambes durement.

- Bah alors Potter, ironisa-t-il , on tient plus sur ses jambes ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille… fit Harry d'une voix faible.

Il n'y eut jamais de réponses de la part des serviteur de Voldemort, des craquement comme précédemment retentirent. Et les Mangemorts furent entourés d'une dizaine des membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Harry profita de la stupeur provoquée par leur arrivé pour se dégager d'un coup d'épaule, ramasser au passage sa baguette tombée à terre lorsqu'il avait pris le sort du doloris dans le dos et rejoignit l'ordre du Phénix.

Dolohov réagit trop tard et sa main se referma dans le vide. Les Mangemorts durent transplaner rapidement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Parker se tourna, stupéfaite, vers ses compagnons. Pour une fois aucune remarque ne sortit de sa bouche. Et ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler car un des derniers arrivants, après s'être assuré que le jeune garçon allait bien, dit :

- Il va falloir faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie aux moldus témoins de la scène…

Sydney et Broots, n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était exactement un moldu, mais il comprirent en revanche qu'ils feraient mieux de suivre Melle Parker qui c'était déjà éloignée discrètement.

Le trio gagna le plus silencieusement possible la voiture du centre. Et la firent démarrer. Les membres de l'ordre qui s'occupaient de l'autre côté du quartier ne s'aperçurent de rien.

Le silence régna dans la voiture pendant un moment. Sydney qui conduisait, jetait régulièrement des coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et à côté de lui pour s'assurer, suite à la mine de Miss Parker et Broots, qu'il n'inventait rien de ce qu'il avait vu.

Broots, la mine hagarde regardait devant lui, les yeux terrorisés. Melle Parker, si maîtresse d'elle d'habitude, se mordait la lèvre nerveusement en fixant de manière intensive la route qui défilait devant eux.

Ce fut finalement elle qui rompit en premier ce silence :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était…

- Des Magiciens, affirma Broots d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! répliqua avec exaspération Parker.

Sydney détacha ses yeux de la route et tourna la tête vers sa voisine, l'air pensif.

- Il n'est pas si idiot que ça… Nous avons tous vu des choses anormales, et moi qui suis d'habitude si terre à terre, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Miss Parker se mordit plus violemment la lèvre.

- Qui est ce garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas…, répondit Sydney d'un ton calme, ne reflétant pas le bouleversement intérieur qui l'agitait.

- J'ai mon ordinateur portable, ici je peux faire une recherche ? proposa Broots soulagé de pouvoir parlé de choses qu'il connaissait.

- Bonne idée ! Allez-y ! l'encouragea Parker

Broots saisit, maladroitement, la mallette contenant son ordinateur, et le sortit. Il l'alluma et pianota silencieusement pendant un moment dessus.

- Je l'ai ! s'écria-t-il victorieusement ! Harry James Potter… résidant au 4 Privet Drive, chez Mr et Mrs Dursley.

- Il correspond au garçon que nous avons vu ? demanda Parker.

Broots acquiesça.

- Cheveux noirs, peau blanche, yeux verts, c'est lui, assura-t-il.

- Que disent-ils d'autre ? interrogea Sydney.

- Il est arrivé chez son oncle et sa tante, il y a quinze ans, les informa Broots, mais c'est curieux…

- Quoi !

- Impossible de savoir où il est scolarisé…

- Il n'est pas à Saint Brutus comme l'assuraient les voisins ?

- Non, j'en suis sûr, il n'y a jamais mis les pieds.

- Et ses parents, demanda Sydney.

- Ils sont morts, mais on ignore comment. C'est très mystérieux…

Broots farfouilla encore dans ses fichiers, avant de se résigner à fermer son ordinateur. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'aérodrome sur lequel les attendait le jet du Centre. Après plusieurs heures de vol, ils finirent par arriver. Ils se séparèrent, vaquant à leurs occupations, mais toujours aussi perturbés.

Mais Broots fit une mauvaise rencontre. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau pour rechercher une quelconque trace de Jarod, une voix faible et traînante, le faisant frissonner, le fit se retourner.

- Mr Broots, vous ne ramenez pas Jarod ?

- Non… Mon…Monsieur.

- Votre voyage n'a donc été d'aucune utilité encore une fois… Je me demande même si vous-même êtes d'une grande utilité au Centre.

Broots prenant peur, balbutia :

- Notre excursion n'a pas été sans intérêt, nous avons découvert…

Mais il s'interrompit, ne sachant si Sydney ou Melle Parker approuveraient ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler. Mais il était trop tard. Son interlocuteur, Mr Raines, s'avança vers lui, lentement. Il traînant une bouteille d'oxygène derrière lui se qui ralentissait sa progression. Il s'arrêta finalement devant Broots qui le regardait effrayé.

- Oui ? Qu'avez vous découvert monsieur Broots…, susurra t'il à la face de l'homme qui se tenant devant lui.

- Rien… tenta Broots.

- Rien ? Je me demande si votre fille en dirait autant… menaça à demi-mot Raines.

Broots prit peur, il aimait sa fille plus que tout et s'il venait à lui arriver malheur il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

- Des magiciens ! Nous avons vu des magiciens ! dit-il très vite.

Raines parut tout d'abord surpris puis vivement intéressé comme si cela lui rappelait quelque chose.

- Venez dans mon bureau, vous me raconterez tout ça…

Broots n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, ce qu'il fit avec répulsion. Raines l'obligea à révéler tout ce qu'il avait vu : le jeune garçon qui avait été attaqué, puis secouru…

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Raines le poussa gentiment dehors, en lui souriant.

- Merci Mr Broots, vous aviez raison : il se peut que ce voyage n'ai pas été totalement inutile…

Broots sortit à la fois effrayé par la phrase que venait de lui énoncer Raines mais également par son sourire…

Une fois seul, Raines sortit posément de son bureau. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le suivait il partit voir Mr Parker…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mr Parker faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Raines l'observait ravi d'en être la cause.

- Et vous dîtes, que c'est un adolescent… Un garçon qui ne pourra se défendre comme l'a fait…l'autre ?

- Je vous l'assure Monsieur Parker…

- Vous êtes sur qu'il est le seul.. dans ce cas-là, dans cette maison ?

- Oui… Mr Broots me l'a assuré.

- Il serait donc facile de …

Raines acquiesça.

- Cela ferait un bon sujet d'étude en attendant le retour de Jarod… songea à haute voix Parker.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva Raines.

Mr Parker regarda par la fenêtre un instant, puis il se tourna vers Raines un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire…

Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant environ une heure. Puis Raines sortit et regagna son bureau.

- Voilà, le prestige du centre assuré…, fit-il alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras passés derrière sa tête. Il écoutait les bruits de la nuit avec attention. Non pas que cela l'intéressait outre mesure mais cela l'empêchait de penser à autre chose de plus… douloureux.

Il poussa un soupir et se leva. Il était encore habillé malgré l'heure assez avancé de la nuit. Son oncle et sa tante ne tarderaient pas à se coucher.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre après avoir saisit au passage sa baguette. Il se mit à jouer avec. Ses doigts la faisant tourner négligemment. Il resta un moment accoudé comme ça, à ne penser à rien de spécial. Mais la fatigue commença à se faire sentir et Harry se décida à mettre sa baguette dans sa poche et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Il regarda Hedwige qui dormait paisiblement dans sa cage, et ses yeux se fermèrent sur cette image. Il n'entendit pas une voiture s'arrêter au bas de la rue au milieu de la nuit, ni des hommes en descendre. Il ne les entendit pas forcer la serrure et commencé à monter les escaliers…

**Note de l'auteur** : Si je reçois des reviews favorables, je mettrais la suite…

Biz à vous tous !

Nath'


	2. Enlèvement et Arrivée au Centre

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie Nellou, ma correctrice, qui s'est une nouvelle fois chargée de la correction… Je précise, avant de revoir la question dans les reviews, que Jarod apparaîtra dans cette fic', mais un peu plus tard.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas plus que la dernière fois, ainsi que ceux du Caméléon…

Ce chapitre est dédiée à Nellou, ma très chère correctrice et amie… Je t'adore.

Chapitre 2 :

Enlèvement et arrivée au Centre

_Rappel du chapitre précédent_ : Harry n'entendit pas une voiture s'arrêter au bas de la rue au milieu de la nuit, ni des hommes en descendre. Il ne les entendit pas forcer la serrure et commencer à monter les escaliers…

_Et maintenant la suite_ : Malheureusement c'est à ce moment là que Hedwige prit son envol pour sa chasse nocturne. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, sans bruit, et trois ombres se glissèrent silencieusement dans la pièce. Harry ne se réveilla pas. Il cauchemardait légèrement et il se contenta de se retourner en poussant un gémissement.

A ce léger bruit, les trois formes noires s'arrêtèrent, appréhendant le réveil du jeune homme. Mais voyant qu'il s'agitait juste dans son sommeil, ils reprirent leur progression, et entourèrent le lit de Harry. L'un d'eux sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et l'approcha de sa tête…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de le plaquer brusquement sur son visage, et de le maintenir fermement.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il essaya de crier, mais il sentit quelque chose sur sa bouche et son nez. Une odeur âcre lui envahit les narines. Il se débattit férocement essayant de repousser le bras de son agresseur tout en retenant sa respiration.

Mais l'homme qui lui maintenait le mouchoir sur le nez fut secouru par ses compagnons, qui repoussèrent Harry en arrière et le tinrent par les épaules.

Harry ne pu retenir sa respiration plus longtemps et il sentit son esprit s'embrumer tandis qu'il prenait sa respiration. La pièce tourna un moment autour de lui, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience…

Quand il vit que le garçon qu'il chloroformait était enfin endormi, l'homme enleva délicatement le mouchoir imbibé de liquide et le remit dans sa poche.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois silhouettes descendaient les escaliers et quittaient la maison des Dursley. L'une des personnes portait un garçon dans les bras. Il refermèrent la porte derrière eux et rejoignirent la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient venus.

L'un des trois hommes ouvrit la portière et dit :

- Nous l'avons, Monsieur Parker…

- Personne ne vous a entendus ? demanda une voix dans la voiture.

- Non, monsieur. Sa famille était couchée et lui-même dormait…

- Bien, déposez-le à l'arrière mais surveillez-le !

Harry dormit tout le long du trajet, il ne se réveilla pas quand on le porta dans l'avion, ni quand on le fit entrer au Centre…

Pétunia Dursley montait les escaliers pour aller réveiller son neveu. Il n'était pas descendu ce matin-là pour déjeuner et elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle toqua à la porte avec sécheresse.

- Harry, Harry, appela-t-elle.

En ne recevant pas de réponse, elle se permit d'entrouvrir la porte. Elle passa son long cou dans l'espace ainsi crée.

- Harry ? répéta-t-elle de nouveau.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas plus que la première fois pour la bonne raison qu'il n'était pas là… S'apercevant de cela Pétunia entra complètement dans la chambre. Elle vit les couvertures chamboulées et un cadre avec une photo des parents de Harry, James et Lily Potter, par terre. Le cadre avait été déplacé par la chute et la photo était sorti.

La tante Pétunia fut saisie d'un sentiment d'horreur : où était Harry ? Elle redescendit l'étage précipitamment, manquant de se tordre la cheville sur la dernière marche. Elle entra comme une furie dans la cuisine où Vernon était encore attablé, lisant tranquillement son journal.

- Alors où est-il le gamin… grogna-t-il à l'entrée de sa femme.

Puis, voyant la pâleur extrême de son visage, il demanda, inquiet :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Pétunia ?

- Vernon… dit-elle d'une voix blanche, il…il…

- Il quoi ? s'énerva son mari. Qu'a-t-il encore donc fait le garnement !

- Oh Vernon, s'exclama Pétunia au bord des larmes, il a disparu !

Ce fut au tour de l'oncle Vernon de passer du rouge violacé, qu'il abordait souvent, à un gris cendré.

- Mon dieu…

- Qu'est ce que nous devons faire ? demanda Pétunia.

- On doit Les prévenir…on a pas le choix, fit Vernon en s'essuyant le front, Ils le sauront de toute façon…

- Mais comment ? demanda sa femme en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle espérait que la solution allait apparaître sous ses yeux.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Hedwige rentra à ce moment là par la fenêtre et se posa sur le rebord de la table en fixant avec insistance l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix… marmonna l'oncle Vernon.

- Par…hibou ? osa enfin dire Pétunia.

Vernon acquiesça. Il se leva, alla chercher du papier et se mit à rédiger une lettre, très brève pour expliquer la situation aux membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Il l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige, avec répulsion. Celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini. Vernon tremblait, et était donc maladroit dans ses gestes. La raison en était simple : il se demandait comment allaient réagir les sorciers en apprenant la disparition de Harry… Les transformeraient-ils en cochon ?

- Heu… fit-il après avoir fini, tu dois apporter ça à… à qui tu sais ! dit-il à la chouette.

Heureusement Hedwige était intelligente et elle s'envola par la fenêtre en direction de Londres…

Molly Weasley était en train de préparer le repas quand Hedwige arriva dans la cuisine. Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit la chouette blanche.

- Ah Hedwige…, salua-t-elle, tu apportes des nouvelles de Harry ?

La chouette tendit la patte et Mrs Weasley décrocha la lettre.

« C'est bizarre, songea-t-elle, Harry utilise du parchemin d'habitude… »

Elle déplia la feuille de papier et commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux descendaient, la couleur de son visage disparut, elle devint très pâle.

- Oh mon dieu !

Elle releva la tête, complètement affolé, ne sachant un instant, plus quoi faire, puis elle se mit à crier de toute la force de sa voix :

- REMUS !

Le cri retentit dans toute la maison et un pas précipité se fit entendre dans les escaliers. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et Rémus Lupin entra, inquiet.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Molly ?

- C'est... Harry… murmura-t-elle simplement en lui tendant la lettre.

Rémus la prit et la parcourut avec anxiété ; lui aussi perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait sur le visage. Il regarda Molly qui s'était assise sur une chaise, ses jambes la trahissant.

- Reste là…ordonna-t-il avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine à la recherche d'autres membres de l'ordre.

Harry se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête, dû au chloroforme. Il reprit ses sens peu à peu, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce aux mus gris qui ressemblait plus à une cellule qu'à une chambre malgré la présence du lit sur lequel il était allongé.

Les néons au plafond éclairaient la pièce qui ne possédaient aucune fenêtre. A l'exception du lit, une table se trouvait dans la 'cellule'.

Harry se redressa, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il tâta sa poche, mais sa baguette n'y était plus. De toute évidence ce n'était pas Voldemort qui l'avait kidnappé : le mage noir ne l'aurait sûrement pas emmené dans un endroit comme ça !

Mais d'ailleurs où était-il ? Harry avisa une boîte noir dans l'angle du mur, qu'il reconnut comme étant une caméra. Il en déduit donc qu'il était chez des moldus…

Il se leva de sa couchette, et fit quelques pas prudents. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, car la porte s'ouvrit soudain…

Un homme, d'apparence assez vieille, entra. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Harry.

- Bonjour mon garçon !

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer.

- Je me présente, fit-il en s'avançant.

Mais Harry, mu par un réflexe, mit sa main dans sa poche dans le but de retirer sa baguette. En vain puisque celle-ci lui avait été substituée. Mais la bouche de l'homme en face de lui s'étira en un mince sourire.

- Je me présente donc, continua-t-il, Mr Parker… Je suis le directeur du Centre. C'est comme cela que ce nomme l'endroit où tu te trouves.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et y retira une mince baguette de bois.

- Je suppose que tu cherchais ceci !

Harry reconnaissant sa baguette, eut un mouvement de colère. Il fronça les sourcils et se força à attendre la suite. Mais Mr Parker semblait attendre une parole de sa part.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous emmené ici ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le sourire de Mr Parker s'élargit.

- Vois-tu, nous connaissons l'existence des sorciers… Il y a quelques années, nous avions réussi à en attraper un mais il nous a filé entre les doigts, expliqua Parker, il y a quelque temps, une semaine pour être exacte, un groupe de personne du Centre sont allés à Privet Drive pour une…mission, et ils ont assisté à ta…prestation.

Harry serra les poings, il détestait l'homme qui était en face de lui et qui lui racontait tranquillement pourquoi il était là.

Mr Parker lui avoua qu'ayant été prévenu, il avait trouvé l'occasion trop belle : un sorcier, seul, c'était facile de l'avoir…

- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à avoir un sorcier dans vos locaux ! riposta Harry.

- Le Centre est un endroit où nous faisons des expériences… Il y a longtemps que nous projetions d'étudier les gens de ton espèce mais malheureusement vous savez vous cacher…

Parker s'arrêta de parler pour observer la réaction de Harry. Il avait déjà eut à faire à des adolescents : Jarod avait passé la sienne au Centre, mais celui-là avait l'air d'une autre trempe. Jarod était aisément manipulable la plupart de temps, n'ayant presque pas eu de contact avec le monde extérieur, le Centre était son monde.

Pour le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui c'était différent, il ne se laissait pas intimider, comme s'il avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans des situations difficiles. Parker sut qu'il devait s'affirmer maintenant car le jeune homme brun pourrait lui poser des problèmes.

- De toutes façons, que tu sois ici ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda-t-il. Tes parents sont morts…

Ils espéraient le prendre par la tristesse, mais Harry réagit tout autrement.

- Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler de mes parents, monsieur, fit-il remarquer sèchement.

Parker ne savait pas quoi faire, mais Harry enchaîna :

- Puis-je récupérer ma baguette ?

Là, il éclata de rire, et répondit :

- Pour que tu t'en aille ? Non merci !

Harry baissa la main qu'il avait tendu pour récupérer son bien. Mr Parker et lui se dévisagèrent un moment puis, le directeur du Centre conclut :

- De toutes façons que tu le veuille ou non tu es au Centre. Je vais te présenter celui qui s'occupera de toi, il s'appelle Sydney.

Mr Parker ouvrit la porte et dit quelques mots à celui qui était derrière, bientôt des pas se firent en tendre et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce…

Quand Harry arriva au centre, Sydney se trouvait dans son bureau. Il rédigeait le compte rendu de sa dernière découverte sur son expérience sur les jumeaux. Mais il fut interrompu par trois coups secs frappés à sa porte.

- Entrez, autorisa-t-il.

Un nettoyeur de Mr Parker entra et vint se mettre devant le bureau de Sydney.

- Mr Parker veut vous voir, dit-il, c'est urgent, précisa-t-il.

- Très bien, dîtes lui que j'arrive immédiatement, consentit Sydney à regret.

Le nettoyeur acquiesça et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était rentré. Sydney acheva d'écrire sa phrase, reboucha son stylo, et se leva.

Quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Mr Parker, il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de frapper, légèrement trois fois.

Une voix lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il se retourna après avoir fermé derrière lui et se plaça devant Mr Parker qui l'attendait.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? demanda Sydney.

- Tout à fait… Je tenais à vous dire que vous avez en charge une nouvelle expérience.

- Et l'expérience sur les jumeaux ? s'étonna Sydney.

- Suspendue ! Vous êtes, comme qui dirait réquisitionné.

- Très bien… et en quoi consistera mon travail ?

Mr Parker se tourna et alla se mette devant la fenêtre.

- Nous vous avons choisi car vous avez l'habitude de travailler avec des jeunes… Il y a eu Jarod, et le garçon dont vous aller devoir vous occuper a 16 ans.

- Pourquoi est-il ici ?demanda Sydney ;

- C'est un sorcier…, répondit Parker en se retournant, plus exactement celui que vous avez découvert à Little Winning…

oOoOo

Et Sydney se retrouvait à attendre que Mr Parker l'appelle pour faire la connaissance de ce jeune garçon. Comment le Centre avait-il su ce qu'ils avaient vu à Privet Drive ? Sydney n'en avait aucune idée. Melle Parker ? Peu probable… Broots ? Cela semblait déjà plus plausible…

Il se demandait s'il avait été enlevé à sa famille comme Jarod… Mr Parker lui avait expliquer que sa tâche consisterait à tester les capacités d'un sorcier, et qu'il devrait observer également son mental.

Il attendait donc nerveusement qu'on daigne enfin l'appeler.

Enfin un nettoyeur lui fit signe, il s'avança donc vers la porte, et entra pour rejoindre Mr Parker qui parlait avec le garçon depuis environ cinq minutes.

- Voici l'homme qui s'occupera de toi… présenta Parker, bien je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Et Parker sortit en verrouillant soigneusement la porte.

Sydney observa le garçon qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Grand, maigre, les cheveux noirs, et des yeux verts étincelants. Mais autant chez Jarod il y avait toujours lu, du moins à cet âge, de la soumission et de l'interrogation, autant ici il y lisait une détermination farouche et une colère grondante. Il essaya de faire connaissance.

- Je m'appelle Sydney, se présenta-t-il.

- Harry… marmonna le garçon simplement.

Sydney ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le gamin. Mais celui-ci prit la parole :

- Je vous préviens, je n'ai aucune intention de rester ici ! Pas plus que je n'ai l'intention de coopérer avec vous.

- Je te comprends… répondit Sydney à la plus grande surprise de Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, qui aurait envie de rester dans un endroit pareil ? compléta-t-il.

Harry attendit la suite, méfiant.

- Mais si tu ne fais pas ce qu'ils te disent… Tu ne reverras jamais ta famille.

Si Sydney espérait avoir trouvé un argument convaincant, il fut déçu : Harry éclata d'un rire amère, sans joie.

- Ma famille ? Je n'ai plus aucune famille…

- Ton oncle et ta tante ? remarqua Sydney qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Ils me détestent et puis de toutes façons ils sont plus en sécurité sans moi…

Le visage de Harry se ferma soudainement, comme si il en avait trop dit dans cette simple phrase.

- Et pourquoi ? questionna Sydney espérant exploiter la faille.

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas… indiqua calmement mais très clairement Harry.

Sydney n'insista pas, et se dirigea vers la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il tira la chaise qui était devant et s'assit dessus. Pendant la manœuvre Harry n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'homme.

Sydney s'adressa finalement à Harry :

- Tu sais Harry… Tu es au Centre et quoi que tu fasses, tu sera obligé de faire ce que l'on te demanderas.

Harry ne répondit pas, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, un air provoquant sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais obéi à Voldemort, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer !

- Ton séjour ici ne sera pas terrible si tu coopère, continua Sydney, mais si tu résistes, ils ont le pouvoir d'en faire un véritable cauchemar !

Harry garda la bouche hermétiquement close. Il sentait, inconsciemment, que l'homme devant lui, ce Sydney, n'était pas d'accord avec les méthode de ses dirigeants, mais il était trop en colère pour se lier avec lui…

Sydney se leva, et alla vers la porte avec manifestement l'intention de partir.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent d'enlever les gens dans leur sommeil pour les étudier ? demanda ironiquement Harry, plus pour dire quelque chose que pour avoir une réponse.

Mais il vit que Sydney se raidissait légèrement. Ainsi ils le faisaient réellement ?

- Alors c'est vrai ? murmura Harry dans un souffle, vous ne valez guère mieux que…

Mais ils s'interrompit à temps : il ne devait rien révéler sur le monde de la magie.

Sydney se retourna.

- Que ? fit-il

- Personne.. marmonna Harry.

- Tu sais, si tu ne dis rien maintenant, le Centre a les moyens de te faire parler et ces moyens ne sont pas…agréables pour celui qui les subit, remarqua Sydney espérant le faire enfin parler.

Mais Harry ne dit rien : les moyens qu'ils avaient ne pouvaient être pire que le doloris de Voldemort…

Sydney regarda ses exceptionnels yeux verts, qui semblaient irrévocables, avant de tourner les talons. Il dit avant de franchir la porte :

- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis…

Puis il sortit après que le nettoyeur qui était de garde lui ai ouvert.

Harry resta debout, seul un moment, après que la porte ait était refermé, puis il alla vers son lit lentement. Il se jeta dessus et mit ses bras derrière sa tête. Il soupira en regardant le plafond gris. Il songea qu'il s'était mis dans une bien mauvaise situation…

Sydney se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial de Mr Parker, allant lui faire le rapport de son entretien avec le garçon. Dans sa tête tout s'embrouillait : il était certain qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de faire ce que le centre attendait de lui, mais c'était contraire à ses principes.

De plus, il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Le gamin semblait vouloir résister à ses 'kidnappeurs' et s'il continuait à s'entêter, le Centre en viendrait à des manières plus _brutales_ avec lui…

Sydney était arrivé devant la porte de Parker. Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui indiquait le directeur du centre.

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

- C'est une forte tête, commença Sydney.

- Mais vous pourrez l'amadouer et faire en sort qu'il se prête à nos expériences, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Sydney, pour l'instant, il est comme un chat sauvage, il refuse presque de parler. Je crains que cela ne soit dur.

Mr Parker joignit ses mains sur le bureau et regarda Sydney dans les yeux, il se pencha un peu et dit d'une voix de confident :

- A vous de faire en sorte qu'il se soumette, vous avez réussi avec Jarod, alors faîtes-le avec lui…

- Jarod était au centre depuis son enfance, opposa le psychiatre.

- C'est _votre_ problème, débrouillez vous, ou nous serons obligé d'appliquer d'autres méthodes ! avertit Parker.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Parker enjoignit Sydney de quitter son bureau.

L'ordre du Phénix n'arriva à Privet Drive que pour constater la disparition de Harry. Dumbledore, qui était venu également, jugeant sa présence plus que nécessaire, était en train de demander pour la troisième fois à l'oncle Vernon ce qui s'était passé.

- Le gamin a disparu ! Que voulez que je vous dise de plus, s'emporta Vernon, quand Pétunia est allée le chercher se matin, il était plus là…

- Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?demanda patiemment Dumbledore malgré l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

- Hier soir, quand il est allé se coucher…

Ensuite Dumbledore monta dans la chambre de Harry en compagnie de Rémus Lupin qui paraissait effondré. Il avait déjà perdu tous ses amis, il craignait d'apprendre qu'il avait également perdu le fils de James…

Il entrèrent, et le regard perçant du directeur de Poudlard se porta sur les couvertures, chamboulé et sur le cadre de la photos de Lily et James à terre.

Il s'approcha et le ramassa avec délicatesse. Il observa encore la chambre du survivant, s'attardant sur Hedwige, sa malle et ses parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau. Puis il finit par dire :

- Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui l'a enlevé…

- Pourquoi dîtes vous ça, Albus ?demanda Rémus avec tout de même une lueur d'espoir.

- Il y aurait eut des traces de sorts et puis.. il n'y a pas la marque de ténèbres, ni aucun signe indiquant que Voldemort ou ses sbires soient venus ici…

- Mais où est-il, et qui l'a enlevé alors ? demanda Rémus.

- C'est la question…murmura Dumbledore.

Harry, qui s'était assoupi, se réveilla au bruit de clé que l'on mettait dans la serrure. Il se redressa sur un coude et vit quelqu'un entrer, chargé d'un plateau. Il posa le plateau en question sur la table et sortit, n'ayant même pas prononcé un mot.

Le survivant se laissa aller en arrière en soupirant. Il passa ses mains sur son visage avec lassitude… Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui que des choses comme cela arrivaient !

Il se leva finalement et alla voir ce qu'on avait préparé à son attention. S'il en jugeait, par la mixture, le Centre nourrissait ses pensionnaires uniquement avec des aliments en poudres, qui, dilués, donnaient une pâte, plutôt abjecte d'aspect. Un morceau de pain, à demi rassis, et un verre d'eau agrémentaient ce frugale repas.

Harry, n'avait pas tellement envie de mourir étouffé, il se détourna donc de la table et alla se rasseoir sur son lit. Il ramena les genoux sur sa poitrine et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvrit bientôt…

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour les quatre reviews que j'ai reçu ! ;)

Biz à vous !

Nath'


	3. Impatience

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voici la suite… Merci pour vos reviews !

**Disclamer** : Je suis vraiment obligée ? Bien… Puisqu'il le faut… Le merveilleux Harry, et ses non moins merveilleux compagnons, appartiennent à la sublimissime J.K. Rowling. Tandis que le Caméléon…et bien il ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais j'ignore, tout comme au chapitre précédent, qui est son créateur !

Chapitre 3 :

Impatience.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Harry était au Centre. La nourriture avait un effet néfaste sur son physique. Sa maigreur s'était légèrement accentué et il paraissait plus faible, bien que son tempérament têtu fut toujours aussi présent. Si le Centre avait espéré le prendre par la faim, ils avaient échoué, lamentablement…

Harry avait droit, tous les jours, à une visite de Sydney qui essayait de le faire parler. Mais rien à faire, l'adolescent restait obstinément bouche close, ne divulguant que très peu d'informations.

Le psychiatre aurait même juré que le garçon s'amusait de l'interrogatoire qu'il lui faisait subir. Un jour où Harry laissa échapper un sourire, Sydney explosa, à la surprise de Harry :

- Ecoute ! Tu te crois intelligent, mais tu le regretteras amèrement ! Tous les jours après t'avoir rendu visite, je vais voir Mr Parker pour lui dire où j'en suis avec toi… révéla Sydney, Il me laisse du temps, c'est exact, mais cela ne durera pas éternellement !

Harry ne dit rien. Sydney continua sur sa lancée.

- Alors, soit tu parles de ton plein gré, soit tu parleras, mais par d'autres moyens…

- Vous me menacez, en somme… dit simplement Harry.

- Non, j'énonce les faits tels qu'ils sont.

Harry eut un mouvement d'agacement, il se redressa de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, décroisa les bras, et dit d'une voix dure, en fixant l'homme en face de lui dans les yeux :

- Très bien… Alors moi aussi je vais vous énoncer les faits tels qu'ils sont : je ne vous dirai rien ! Ce n'est pas que je _veux_ pas, mais je ne le _peux_ tout simplement pas ! Alors prenez en note ! Vous, dit-il en le montrant du doigt, comme ceux qui nous observent ! acheva-t-il en désignant les caméras.

Après cette tirade, Harry s'était muré dans un silence de pierre que Sydney n'avait su briser. Il avait dû renoncer et s'était résigné à sortir de la pièce sans avoir de nouveaux résultats…

Une fois Sydney sorti, Harry se leva, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Il tourna en rond pendant un moment, comme un lion en cage. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, être enfermé comme ça était terriblement éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Il se laissa finalement tomber dans un coin, le dos contre le mur. Il ramena ses genoux entre ses bras et posa sa tête dessus.

De plus, en ne faisant rien de la journée, son esprit n'était plus occupé, et ses démons revenaient plus vifs qu'auparavant. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça…

- Oh pitié… murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, faîtes que quelqu'un m'aide !

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

C'est Sydney, ignorant tout cela qui frappa à bureau de Parker comme tout les jours depuis bientôt une semaine.

Il fut introduit comme d'habitude.

- Vous avez bien petite mine Sydney … remarqua Parker. Auriez-vous des soucis ?

- C'est le garçon…

- Ah oui… Harry… Eh bien, il vous cause toujours des problèmes ?

Sydney essaya de reprendre contenance, mais peine perdue devant le regard inquisiteur de Mr Parker.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas ! dit-il enfin. Il est rebelle, têtu, obstiné… Vous n'en tirerez rien !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… répliqua Parker.

Il s'approcha de son bureau. Sydney vit qu'une télé ainsi qu'un magnétoscope y avait été posé. Parker alluma l'écran, qui prit une teinte bleu. Il prit une cassette qu'il inséra dans le magnétoscope. Le doigt posé sur la touche lecture, il dit :

- Ce n'est que ce qu'il veut bien vous montrer ! Regardez, comment il est, votre protégé, quand vous n'êtes pas là.

Le directeur du Centre appuya sur la touche. La cassette démarra. La bande sauta légèrement avant d'être parfaitement nette puis Sydney put enfin voir…

Harry… Mais Harry comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu : le garçon se trouvait sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, la tête entre les genoux. La position de faiblesse qu'il abordait n'était pas coutume au psychiatre qui regardait le film surpris.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, révéla Parker qui guettait la réaction de Sydney, c'est la nuit que c'est le plus surprenant…

- La nuit ? s'étonna Sydney qui ne comprenait pas ce que Parker voulait dire par ces mots.

Mais le dirigeant du Centre lui montra l'écran. Lui-même avança la bande. Il l'arrêta au bout d'un moment puis remit en marche la cassette. Ce que vit Sydney changea son opinion sur le gamin. Car c'était bien un gamin qu'il avait devant lui. Et non pas un adulte comme il avait fini par le croire…

Harry, dans son lit, se tournait et retournait dans ses draps, visiblement proie à des cauchemars intérieurs particulièrement intenses. On pouvait deviner la moiteur de sa peau, dû au cauchemar, et la respiration saccadée de l'adolescent.

- Et c'est comme ça presque toutes les nuits, indiqua à côté de lui Parker.

- Toutes les nuits ?

L'homme acquiesça.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous utiliser ça ? demanda-t-il au psychiatre, qui continuait de regarder Harry se débattre lamentablement.

- Peut-être, en effet…

- Votre temps est compté, Sydney, ne l'oubliez pas, lui rappela Parker en conclusion.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry était assis le dos au mur quand Sydney rentra dans sa 'cellule'. Il se redressa précipitamment en voyant qui rentrait. Il n'aimait pas être vu en position de faiblesse devant le psychiatre. Sydney ne venait qu'une fois par journée, aussi Harry fut-il étonné de le voir revenir peu de temps après qu'ils se soient quittés.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda poliment mais ironiquement Harry.

Sydney ne voyait plus du même œil l'adolescent, il se contenta de répondre.

- Tu vas prendre une douche… Suis les nettoyeurs mais ne t'avise pas d'essayer de t'échapper, l'avertit Sydney, ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur…

- Je connais ça… révéla Harry.

Sydney se rappela l'attaque à laquelle il avait assisté à Privet Drive…

Harry était bien trop content à l'idée de sortir enfin de sa prison, pour remarquer l'étrange comportement de Sydney. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il s'attendait presque à voir se refermer devant lui ! Il la franchi et fut aussitôt encadré par trois hommes aux allures de molosses.

- Eh, du calme, fit Harry avec amusement, je ne mords pas !

Bien sûr personne ne lui répondit et Harry fut mené dans les couloirs. Le Centre était très sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres menant sur l'extérieur, et seules des lampes accrochées au mur éclairaient l'obscurité. Une évidence frappa alors Harry tandis qu'il marchait : il se trouvait dans un niveau souterrain…

Après avoir parcouru un bon nombre de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Le nettoyeur à sa droite lui dit :

- Rentre, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut à l'intérieur… N'oublie pas de mettre les vêtements que l'on t'a préparé…

Harry obtempéra donc et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir où il était. Rien de bien extraordinaire : une pièce qui servait de lien avec la douche et le couloir… Il avisa une serviette blanche classique, et les vêtements dont on lui avait parlé. Il s'approcha pour voir ça de plus près. Il fit la grimace. Ils n'étaient pas très callés au niveau couleur, au Centre ! Un tee-shirt gris accompagné d'un pantalon visiblement trop grand pour lui de la même teinte… Un sweat était également posé à côté. Mais celui-ci était plus foncé.

Harry laissa de côté les vêtements pour se dévêtir des siens. Une fois cette action achevée, il mit la serviette autour de ses hanches, prit un sachet de shampoing et de gel douche, puis entra dans la douche. Comme il s'y attendait, la douche était collective. Il balaya du regard le plafond à la recherche d'une caméra. Il n'en vit aucune, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas.

- Au diable la pudeur… se dit Harry. J'ai trop besoin d'une douche pour ça…

Il déposa donc la serviette dans un coin pour ne pas la mouiller et alla sous la douche la plus éloignée. Il appuya sur le bouton pressoir et l'eau jaillit. D'abord légèrement froide puis de plus en plus chaude. Harry soupira : cela faisait du bien… Il ouvrit le sachet de shampoing qu'il étala sur ses cheveux d'ébènes, il fit de même avec le gel douche avec lequel il se savonna soigneusement enlevant ainsi la crasse dont il se sentait souillé depuis quelques jours.

Après s'être lavé consciencieusement, il laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau, savourant un moment la paix qu'il éprouvait, après une semaine de calvaire. Quand le jet fut épuisé, il se décida tout de même à aller chercher la serviette. Il retourna dans la pièce où ses vêtements l'attendaient. Il poussa un soupir, puis après s'être séché, il enfila sa nouvelle tenue.

Comme il s'y attendait, le pantalon était trop grand pour lui, et le tee-shirt lui descendait presque jusqu'au genoux. Il enfila le sweet par dessus. Puis s'apprêta à sortir, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux.

Sydney attendait Harry dans la pièce exiguë qui lui servait de chambre, quand il vit le garçon entrer, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il eut un sursaut. Dans ses vêtements, le jeune homme avait tout autre allure. Les images de la cassettes qu'il avait visionné peu de temps auparavant lui revinrent devant les yeux.

- Tu ne te coiffes jamais ? demanda Sydney alors que les nettoyeurs refermaient la porte.

- Cela ne sert à rien… indiqua Harry, en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Ils sont toujours en bataille ? s'étonna Sydney en les regardant encore tout dégoulinant d'eau.

- Ouais, fit le jeune sorcier en passant la main dedans dans le but de les faire sécher, cela me vient de mon père…

Sydney vit là un moyen de discuter avec le garçon.

- Ah, il était comme ça lui aussi ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Et ta mère, elle était comment ?

Le survivant répondit les yeux dans le vagues, comme si il essayait de faire ressurgir des images d'un lointain passé.

- Elle était rousse avec les yeux verts, décrivit-il, mes yeux verts… Mais ça c'est comme ça sur les photos, moi je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Sydney aborda un sujet plus délicat, il aurait à le regretter par la suite…

- Et ces cauchemars que tu fais… Tu veux me les raconter ? Je pourrais t'aider…

Harry sursauta. Ses traits se durcirent. Il se leva, les poings serrés, tremblant de fureur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! cracha-t-il, Maintenant, sortez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler de ça, vous croyez tout savoir parce que vous êtes psy, mais vous ne comprendriez jamais !

- Si tu m'expliquais, je…

- Sortez ! Et ne vous avisez jamais de me reparler de ça, vous m'entendez ? Jamais.

Harry s'avança menaçant. Il tendit le bras vers la porte et Sydney n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Une fois seul, Harry se sentit détruit de l'intérieur : pourquoi Sydney avait-il eut besoin de lui rappeler à quel point la perte de Sirius avait creusé un vide en lui ? Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais l'image de l'homme au rire ressemblant à un aboiement passait par flashs dans sa tête, l'obsédant… Il alla finalement se coucher sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sydney se dirigeait vers le bureau de Melle Parker à pas rapides et désordonnés. Il entra sans même frapper. La jeune femme était accoudée à sa fenêtre en train de fumer une cigarette. Elle sursauta à l'entrée plutôt brutale de Sydney. Puis reconnaissant l'homme qui venait d'arrivée, elle allait lancer une réplique acide sur le manque de politesse dont il avait fait preuve. Cette remarque resta dans sa gorge quand elle vit la mine de son compagnon.

- Sydney ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous rappelez-vous ? Il y a quelque temps m'avoir dit que vous seriez là pour m'écouter comme je l'avais fait jadis avec vous-même ?

- Oui mais…

Sydney ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever…

- Il est ici !

- Qui est ici ? Que voulez vous dire ? demanda la jeune femme de plus en plus inquiète pour la santé mentale de son ami.

- Le garçon à Privet Drive ! s'écria le psychiatre, Ils l'ont enlevé, c'est un sorcier, et ils veulent que je m'occupe de lui comme je le faisait avec Jarod…

Mlle Parker manqua de s'étouffer avec la bouffée de fumée qu'elle venait de produire avec sa cigarette. Elle regarda Sydney avec des yeux ronds, puis s'avança vers son bureau. Elle écrasa presque violemment le mégot qu'elle tenait dans les doigts et se tourna vers lui.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce… magicien… est ici, en ce moment-même au Centre !

- Ce n'est pas un magicien mais un sorcier… rectifia Sydney.

Mais en voyant le regard de son interlocutrice il préféra ne pas insister sur l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire et continua son discours :

- Il est arrivée il y a une semaine. Enlevé de chez lui vraisemblablement… commenta-t-il, je m'en suis occupé depuis qu'il est ici et…

Sydney raconta ainsi tous ses doutes au sujet du garçon. Il décrivit à quel point il était effronté et effarouché. La façon dont se déroulait leurs conversations qui finissaient invariablement par l'abandon de Sydney et son départ sans qu'il ait apprit quoi que se soit...

Il lui décrivit enfin ce qu'il avait visionné un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et la façon dont Harry avait réagit quand il avait essayé de lui en parler.

- Cela m'a l'air d'être un cas, effectivement ! lança Parker quand son associé eut fini de parler, mais c'est tout de même étrange…

- Quoi ? demanda Sydney.

- Comment le Centre a-t-il su qu'il y avait un… sorcier à Privet Drive ? Il n'y avait que nous trois ce jour là… Vous, moi et… Broots !

Sydney la regarda, sceptique.

- Croyez-vous que Broots puisse faire une chose pareil ?

- Je l'ignore mais nous allons bientôt le savoir ! déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son téléphone.

Elle le décrocha, fit un numéro puis attendit qu'on lui réponde.

- Broots ! aboya-t-elle, bougez vos fesses illico et venez immédiatement à mon bureau !

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, sûrement le temps de la réponse du malheureux Broots qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Immédiatement, j'ai dit ! Je m'en fiche de Jarod ! Dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de raccrocher brutalement.

- Vous auriez pu être plus douce… commenta Sydney.

Melle Parker lui lança un regard noir.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Broots, sûrement inquiet de savoir se qu'il avait bien put faire, arriva cinq minutes après l'appel de Mlle Parker. Celle-ci lui indiqua une chaise. Elle commença.

- Broots, est-ce que c'est vous qui avez parlé du garçon que nous avons vu à Privet Drive il y a deux semaines ! attaqua-t-elle directement.

L'homme pâlit puis jeta un regard à Sydney avant de revenir à Melle Parker.

- Alors ! le pressa-t-elle.

- Oui…

- Comment ! s'indigna Parker, vous avez osé !

Sydney intervint sèchement :

- Laissez-le s'expliquer !

Broots lui jeta un regard reconnaissant avant d'avouer.

- Je… je l'ai dit à Mr Raines… Au début je ne voulais pas, mais il a menacé ma fille, que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée au affaires du centre…

- Vous avez bien fait, Broots ! Dieu seul sait ce que cet homme aurait pu faire à votre fille… le rassura Sydney, n'est-ce pas Mlle Parker ?

- Oui…, lâcha-t-elle de mauvaise grâce, vous pouvez partir, Broots, maintenant !

- Mais… pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ? demanda l'infortuné Broots.

- Tout simplement parce que le garçon, Harry Potter, est ici… répondit Sydney, mais ne vous occupez pas de cela, Broots, restez sur les talons de Jarod, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande !

Sydney ne voulait pas que Broots se sente coupable d'avoir avoué à Raines la présence d'un sorcier à Privet Drive. Il ne lui donna donc pas autant d'informations qu'à Melle Parker, et le renvoya travailler en espérant que l'homme oublierais quelque peu la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve.

Broots sortit, Mlle Parker et Sydney se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Essayer d'empêcher que l'on ne lui fasse trop de mal…

- Ne vous investissez pas trop, Sydney… lui conseilla-t-elle, il appartient au centre maintenant ! conclut-elle d'un ton navré en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sydney avait été convoqué dans une salle, à l'extrémité nord du Centre, de beau matin. Il s'y rendit donc avec appréhension. Arrivée devant la porte grise en métal, réglementaire, à cet endroit, il frappa puis entra.

A l'intérieur, Mr Parker et Mr Raines l'y attendaient. Sydney pressentit que ce qu'il allait entendre allait être de mauvaise augure. Il prit place sur la chaise qui lui était destiné. Sur la table, diverses photos y étaient dispersées. Sydney, en y jetant un coup d'œil, y vit un garçon qu'il reconnut comme étant Harry, à différent moment de sa vie. Il redressa la tête et rencontra le regard de Mr Raines.

- Sydney, vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez là… siffla l'homme.

- A cause de Harry ? proposa Sydney avec anxiété.

Il vit ses craintes confirmées avec le signe de tête de Mr Raines.

- Nous avons jugé que, vu le manque de progrès manifeste, il étant de prendre des mesures… expliqua Parker.

- Quel…genre de mesures ?

Mr Parker sortit un papier du dossier qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Jusqu'à présent, notre but était que vous le mettiez en confiance…, pour qu'il coopère, résuma-t-il, visiblement il n'y met pas beaucoup du sien, et votre dernière visite ne s'est pas très bien passée…

- Aussi, nous allons commencer les expériences, malgré les difficultés qu'ils pourraient nous opposer… compléta Mr Raines.

Sydney déglutit.

- Et… Que comptez-vous lui faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure, répondit Parker avec un sourire destiné à le mettre en confiance.

Il échoua puisque Sydney fronça les sourcils et demanda plus d'explications.

- Nous allons commencer par lui faire des analyses. Puis par la suite, et j'espère que vous nous aiderez à cela, nous voudrions avoir la manifestation de magie pour pouvoir l'étudier… fit Parker.

- Nous n'avions pas eu la possibilité d'observer touts cela la première fois… fit remarquer Raines.

- Quelle première fois ? demanda Sydney.

Raines et Parker échangèrent un regard. Puis d'un commun accord, Parker expliqua :

- Il y a environ cinquante ans, j'étais tout jeune à l'époque, le centre avait déjà recueilli un garçon dans ce genre là, un sorcier… Il se nommait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais à peine réveillé, il…

Parker s'interrompit secouant la tête.

- Il quoi ?

- Il disparut… comme ça, d'un coup ! On n'a jamais su ce qu'il est devenu.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Au square Grimmaud, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Depuis la disparition de Harry, personne n'avait cœur à rire. Hermione, Ron, et Ginny, qui étaient là depuis le début des vacances, étaient rongés d'angoisse, et quoi que pouvaient dire les adultes, ils n'arrivaient pas à se défaire de l'image de leur ami, seul et agonisant quelque part, attendant qu'on vienne le délivrer.

Les adultes, quant à eux, surmontaient tant bien que mal l'épreuve. L'ordre essayait de cacher au monde sorcier la disparition du survivant. Ils savaient que si cette histoire venait à être découverte, la panique se répondrait rapidement. Harry Potter était un symbole d'espoir, dans l'obscurité de plus en plus présente…

Les recherches continuaient bien sûr… Mais n'ayant aucune vraie piste, fiable, l'ordre ne savait quoi et où chercher…

Les plus affectés étaient Molly et Rémus. La mère de Ron pleurait très souvent, depuis la disparition de celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils. Et Rémus essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, alors qu'il était aussi désespéré que Mrs Weasley.

Les quelques éclats de rire qui survenaient encore dans la maison étaient très vite étouffés et laissaient place au silence de l'attente de nouvelles…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry faisait les cents pas dans sa pièce. Il regrettait un peu la façon dont il avait parlé à Sydney. Malgré la manière dont il se comportait avec lui, il appréciait l'homme. Il se doutait bien que Sydney n'effectuait pas son travail par gaîté de cœur… Justement Sydney rentra au moment où il se faisait toutes ses réflexions.

Harry ne savait trop comment présenté ses excuses pour son comportement pour le moins agressif. Il se décida finalement :

- Sydney… Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris…

Le psychiatre le regarda, pour le moins surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent lui demande de sortir, pas qu'il lui présente ses excuses !

Il se ressaisit néanmoins et répondit d'une voix calme :

- Ce n'est pas grave…, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envies de parler pour l'instant, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer…

Harry acquiesça, soulagé. Sydney lui expliqua l'objet de sa venue.

- Les dirigeants du Centre ont jugé que je n'allais pas assez vite avec toi, raconta-t-il, ils ont décidé d'accélérer les choses… Ils ne veulent pas laisser passer la chance d'étudier un sorcier, comme il l'ont fait il y a cinquante an.

- A parce qu'en plus je suis pas le premier ! s'exclama harry.

- Non, je viens de l'apprendre, un certain… Tom Elvis Jedusor, avait déjà été amené ici, mais… Harry ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'adolescent pâlir.

Tom Elvis Jedusor, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Tom Elvis Jedusor... Voldemort...

Le nom maudit résonna à ses oreilles comme si Sydney l'avait hurlé. Ainsi, le mage noir était aussi venu ici ? Harry se sentit défaillir. Mais Sydney qui s'était approché en voyant le garçon perdre le peu de couleur sur ses joues, le retint et le fit asseoir.

- Ca va ? répéta Sydney.

- Oui merci, je suis désolé…

- Tu connais ce nom-là ? devina Syndey.

Harry acquiesça. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage, comme pour effacer des images qui lui venaient en tête à l'annonce de ce nom.

- Continuez, demanda le garçon.

- Jedusor n'est jamais resté ici : il a disparu comme par enchantement…

- Transplanage…, murmura Harry entre ses doigts, effectivement, il devait avoir l'âge…

- Que dis tu ? demanda Sydney qu n'avait rien compris au balbutiement de Harry.

- Rien…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Parker entra, suivi de Raines. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu l'homme qui accompagnait Parker, les regarda avec curiosité.

- Es-tu prêt, Harry ? demanda Raines.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque Sydney prit la parole à sa place :

- Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de lui expliquer ce que nous allions lui faire exactement, monsieur, il a fait un malaise…

- Va-t-il mieux ? demanda sèchement monsieur Parker.

Harry se leva et répondit lui même à la question posé :

- Je vais très bien ! Où m'emmenez vous ?

- Nous allons te faire une analyse sanguine… l'informa Parker.

Harry le regarda ironiquement :

- Et que ferez vous si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller !

- Comme cela ! répliqua Raines en faisant un signe à l'extérieur.

Deux hommes qu'il avait déjà vu ce matin entrèrent et vinrent vers lui.

Harry recula, mais ils l'empoignèrent fermement. Il essaya de se débattre, sans résultat.

- Lâchez moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici… cria Harry.

- Peut-être, répondit Parker, mais en attendant tu y es et tu feras ce qu'on te dit !

Harry tenta de résister tandis qu'on le tirait hors de sa 'cellule', mais sa faiblesse, accentuée par la mauvaise qualité de la nourriture, ne lui permettait pas de faire le poids contre les redoutables nettoyeurs du Centre. Il fut donc emmené pour la première série de test…

Sydney les regardaient faire, impuissant… 

**Note de l'auteur **: Je tiens à préciser, que l'idée du sorcier échappé comme étant Tom Jedusor, m'a été soufflé par ma revieweuse Morgane que je remercie. Je n'avais pas, au départ, le projet de lui donner une identité bien précise…

Le passage avec Mlle Parker et Broots n'était pas vraiment essentiel dans le déroulement de l'histoire mais j'aime bien ces deux personnages et comme ils ne paraîtront pas beaucoup dans cette fic… Je leur ai écrit un petit passage !

**Walaaa**

**Biz à tous !**

Nathy


	4. Appel à l'aide

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci encore pour les reviews que je reçois ! Ca fait toujours trèèèès plaisir ! Voilà donc la suite… En espérant que cela vous plaira !

**Disclamer** : Une nouvelle fois… Les lieux et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de l'écrivain J.K.Rowling, tandis que le Caméléon est la propriété… de ceux qui ont crée la série.

Merci à Nellou, qui s'est occupée de la correction…

Chapitre 4 :

Appel à l'aide

Harry fut traîné dans les couloirs par les deux hommes qui le maintenaient fermement. Raines et Parker le suivait de près. Il résista un moment, puis voyant qu'il s'épuisait pour rien, il abandonna et se laissa faire docilement.

On le fit entrer dans une salle. Harry recommença à s'agiter quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce : toutes sortes d'appareils moldus, pour faire des analyses, et ce genre de choses qu'effectuaient les médecins dans les hôpitaux.

- Laissez-moi partir… murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Parker ne répondit pas, il fit un signe aux hommes qui le tenaient par les épaules. Ceux-ci le tirèrent jusqu'au siège qui trônait au milieu de la salle d'examen. Ils le mirent violemment dessus, et attachèrent les sangles qui pendaient sur les côté, à ses poignets et ses jambes pour le maintenir le plus immobile possible.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il à Parker.

- Des analyses pour le moment et après… tu verras.

Juste à ce moment-là, un homme chauve entra. Il portait une blouse blanche et des gants. Il salua les hommes présents et se dirigea vers Harry, qui tira sur les sangles dans l'espoir insensé de les voir se rompre.

- Très bien mon garçon… fit le médecin d'une voix calme, Harry c'est ça ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à regarder l'homme prendre une seringue. Visiblement on allait lui faire une prise de sang.

- Je vais juste te faire une prise de sang, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce n'est rien…

- Je suis un sorcier pas un idiot, répliqua Harry agacé.

L'homme chauve ne releva pas et remonta la manche de Harry. Celui-ci frissonna de dégoût au contact de la main du médecin sur sa peau.

Après avoir choisi soigneusement la veine, l'homme approcha son aiguille. Harry se raidit imperceptiblement attendant la légère douleur qui accompagnait l'intrusion de la seringue. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. On lui retira huit tubes de sang. Quand on lui retira l'aiguille du bras, Harry fut soulagé, il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

Raines s'avança tandis que le docteur allait mettre les tubes dans un endroit approprié.

- Es-tu décidé à nous dire quelque chose ou pas ! demanda-t-il à Harry d'une voix sifflante.

- Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir…

- Tu le sais très bien ! s'énerva Raines.

- Dans ce cas, non ! répliqua Harry.

Raines frappa sa bouteille d'oxygène de colère. Harry le fixa avec froideur.

- Vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir ! Je ne vous dirai rien… révéla-t-il.

Raines eut un rictus.

- Oh que non ! s'exclama-t-il, on en a mâté des plus rebelles et plus intelligents que toi mon garçon…

Il s'éloigna en compagnie de Parker. Tous deux se mirent à discuter en chuchotant, jetant souvent des coup d'œil vers Harry. Celui-ci sentit malgré lui l'angoisse grandir en lui. Et il avait raison. Parker revint vers lui et déclara :

- Vois-tu il y a quelque temps, une personne nous a aidé à mettre au point un sérum, dit-il, se sérum servira à l'armée, pour torturer mentalement les prisonniers de guerre. Malheureusement on n'a pas encore eut le temps de l'expérimenter, mais cela va se faire… acheva-t-il avec un horrible sourire.

Harry comprit qu'on avait l'intention de lui administrer le sérum. Il pâlit mais essaya de raffermir sa voix avant de poser sa question :

- Et…que fait ce sérum ?

- Il est sensé faire revivre les pires moments de la vie de celui qui en prend…

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. En somme c'était du détraqueur à l'état liquide… Les moldus inventaient bien des choses horribles.

Il n'avait pas aperçu le médecin qu arrivait à sa droite, une seringue remplie d'un liquide ambré à la main. Par contre il sentit quand l'aiguille rentra brutalement dans sa chair. Il fit un bond et tenta une fois encore de se débattre. Mais les sangles le maintenant il ne pouvait rien faire. Il vit avec horreur le sérum rentrer petit à petit dans son organisme sous l'effet d'une brûlure sourde à l'endroit de l'intrusion.

Parker et Raines le regardèrent avec satisfaction. Quand le médecin chauve retira l'aiguille de son bras, Raines dit :

- J'ose espérer qu'après cette petite expérience tu seras plus coopératif…

Harry voulut lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais le produit commençait déjà à faire effet. Ses yeux se brouillaient, sa gorge le brûlait, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience, et ses cauchemars le prirent…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sydney attendait le retour de Harry. Il tournait en rond anxieux, essayant de se rassurer sur les intentions de Raines et de Parker.

« Ils ne lui font qu'une prise de sang, il n'y a rien de mal à ça n'est-ce pas ? » essayait-il de se convaincre.

Mais au fond de lui il regrettait de ne pas avoir été invité à les suivre pour veiller sur Harry. Il lui faisait penser à Jarod. Mais jamais il n'avait protégé Jarod, et inconsciemment, il tentait de rattraper ses fautes en aidant de son mieux Harry…

Il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise. C'est à se moment-là que les nettoyeurs, rentrèrent, avec Harry dans les bras.

Sydney se leva précipitamment, et s'écria :

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Parker qui venait de rentrer à la suite de ses hommes de main lui répondit :

- Nous testons le sérum que Jarod a mis au point pour l'armée… dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'exclama Sydney.

- Le garçon ne voulait pas coopérer… argumenta Raines, il fallait trouver une solution.

Sydney ne répondit pas, abasourdi. Il regarda les nettoyeurs déposer Harry sur son lit. Celui-ci n'était pas encore bien agité, mais cela allait venir. Ce sérum, Jarod l'avait mis au point, contre sa volonté, juste avant de s'enfuir du Centre. Sydney vit le visage de Harry se contracter, son point se serra sur le draps. Jarod ne voulait pas le faire, mais une nouvelle fois le Centre, l'avait obligé, le menaçant…

Jarod… Lui avait réussit à se sauver du Centre… Peut-être qu'il pourrait aider Harry ? En voyant Harry essayer de saisir une personne invisible en gémissant, il fut convaincu que c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse… Il sortit le plus calmement possible de la pièce et se mit en direction de son bureau à grandes enjambées.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Les membres de l'ordre se réunissaient au square Grimmaud, sous la présidence de Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci paraissait plus vieux, l'habituel lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux semblait s'être éteinte. Il prit la parole.

- Suite au rapport de Séverus Rogue, nous sommes en mesure d'affirmer que Harry n'est pas retenu par Voldemort.

Les sorciers présents frissonnèrent à la mention du nom maudit, mais la plupart soupirèrent de soulagement. Mais la voix de Molly Weasley s'éleva :

- Si il ne se trouve pas avec Voldemort, alors où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Albus tourna les yeux vers elle. Il soupira un instant avant de répondre :

- Je l'ignore encore, Molly…

Le visage de la mère de Ron se décomposa.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? s'enquit Rémus.

Albus Dumbledore joignit ses mains en accents circonflexes, et regarda les membres de l'ordre présents.

- Pour l'instant rien… fit-il.

Molly, se leva rouge d'indignation.

- Comment ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas…

- Molly, j'ai dit pour l'instant… dit sévèrement Dumbledore, je ne peux rien faire tant que je n'ai pas de nouveaux renseignements.

Mrs Weasley se rassit après avoir marmonné des excuses à Dumbledore.

- Je sais que la disparition de Harry est dure, reprit celui-ci, surtout pour certains d'entre vous qui le connaissent mieux que d'autres…

Son regard s'attarda sur Molly et Rémus qui regardait la table fixement, indifférent, en apparence seulement, à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Mais ils ne faut pas que vous désespériez… continua Dumbledore, ne perdez pas confiance : Harry est un garçon plein de ressource et savoir qu'il n'est pas aux mains de Voldemort est tout de même encourageant, non !

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête affirmatifs.

- Continuez d'ouvrir vos oreilles, en grand pour entendre le moindre renseignement qui pourrait nous être utile… acheva le directeur de Poudlard.

L'ordre comprit que la réunion était fini et les membres commencèrent à se retirer ;

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jarod rentra chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué, pour quelque temps. Il enseignait à l'université en tant que professeur. Pour découvrir la véritable raison de la mort du frère d'un de ses élèves.

Aujourd'hui en ouvrant la porte, il était particulièrement content : il venait de découvrir qu'un trafic de drogue avait lieu derrière le dos du corps professoral, le jeune garçon, Will MacGinn s'était, un soir de dépression, laissé tenté, son corps ayant mal réagit, il y avait eut complications, et le jeune homme y était resté.

Jarod enleva son manteau noir qu'il posa sur le fauteuil. Il alla se servir un jus de fruit, puis se mit devant sa fenêtre. Il devait encore une fois changer de lieu pour pas que le Centre ne le retrouve, mais il lui restait un peu de temps. En effet depuis quelques temps, le Centre semblait mettre plus de temps à le repérer : ils avaient sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter et c'était tant mieux pour lui !

Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable qu'il avait laissé allumé le matin. Il vit qu'il avait un message de Sydney. Intrigué, il posa son verre et s'installa devant l'écran. Il cliqua sur l'objet et attendit quelques secondes que le message du psychiatre apparaisse. Sydney écrivait :

_Jarod,_

_Le Centre a enlevé un jeune garçon de 16 ans, il y a une semaine et demi. Je ne peux pas te révéler dans ce message pourquoi, mais ils refont la même chose à son encontre que ce qu'ils te faisaient subir. Ce matin, ils lui ont administré une dose du sérum que tu avais mis au point pour l'armée… En voyant ça, je me suis décidé à te demander de m'aider, et de l'aider lui surtout ! Je t'en pris, toi seul peux le sortir de là. Contacte-moi au plus vite…_

_Sydney_

Jarod resta pétrifié un instant. Il relut le message du psychiatre qui semblait débordé.

Ainsi ils avaient osé recommencer… Encore une fois le centre avait arraché un enfant à sa famille. Mais cette fois-ci, le garçon ne resterait pas 30 ans là-bas comme lui… Ca non !

Il se leva et saisit son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro de Sydney et colla le combiné à son oreille le cœur battant.

- Allô ? fit la voix de Sydney.

- Pourquoi ont-ils recommencé !demanda sans préambule Jarod.

- Jarod ? dit Sydney en baissant la voix, reconnaissant son ancien protégé, il faut que tu m'aide !

- Bien sûr que je vais vous aider ! indiqua Jarod, je ne vais pas laisser ce pauvre gamin entre leurs mains…

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, reprit Sydney visiblement soulagé, je ne peux rien faire…

- Où l'ont-ils mis ? l'interrompit Jarod.

- Au niveau souterrain 14, dans la chambre numéro 3…

- Très bien, je le libérerai… promit Jarod.

Il allait raccrocher quand une question lui sauta à l'esprit :

- Sydney, pourquoi le entre l'a-t-il enlevé, demanda-t-il, qu'a-t-il de spécial ? C'est un Caméléon également ?

Sydney garda le silence au bout du fil puis se décida à répondre :

- Non ce n'est pas un caméléon…c'est un sorcier…

- Un sorcier ? fit Jarod avec surprise, ne pouvant y croire.

- Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est la vérité ! Il faut que tu l'aides…

- Je m'en occupe.

Jarod raccrocha, son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure. Voilà pourquoi le Centre ne le recherchait plus aussi activement : ils avaient trouvé un autre sujet d'étude… Un sorcier… C'était incroyable mais pourquoi Sydney aurait-il mentit ?

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il en sortit une sacoche en cuir noir. Il l'ouvrit et en tira des plans détaillés. Les plans du Centre. Il se mit à les étudier soigneusement pour sortir le garçon de là. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas demandé son nom à Sydney…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Le front de Harry était couvert de sueur, il tremblait légèrement et bougeait sur son lit. Ses souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête.

OoOOoO

Dudley le poussait dans la cour de son école primaire, Piers son copain lui tenait les mains pour que son cousin puisse lui taper dessus sans être gêné.

Harry était enfermé dans son placard pour une obscure raison qui avait énervé son oncle.

Devant le miroir du Risèd, Quirrel tentait de connaître l'endroit où était caché la pierre philosophale. Il enlevait son turban, laissant apparaître la face blafarde de lord Voldemort.

Le basilic se dressait devant lui, les yeux crevés, près à mordre. Tom. E. Jedusor le regardait en ricanant, tandis que la petite Ginny, était à deux doigts de perdre sa vie pour la donner au futur mage noir.

Les détraqueurs l'entourait il entendait la voix de sa mère, il tombait de son balai.

Sirius et Hermione évanouis à ses côté, il tentait vainement de produire un patronus pour chasser les détraqueurs.

Cédric mort à côté de lui… Voldemort renaissant devant lui. Son duel avec ce dernier.

Sirius Black passant à travers le voile noir de l'arcade après avoir été touché par le sort de sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange…

Et ainsi de suite…

OoOOoO

Sydney était revenu dans la salle où se trouvait Harry après avoir eu Jarod au téléphone. Il regardait le malheureux garçon qui avait la respiration difficile. Harry se débattit un moment plus qu'avant. Il manqua de tomber de son lit. Sydney se précipita pour le remettre au milieu de son matelas. Harry laissa échappa un mot : _Sirius_…

Il s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient le longs des joues de l'adolescent.

Un quart d'heure passa encore puis, Harry parut se relâcher un peu. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux. La drogue faisait encore effet et il ne voyait pas encore très nettement autour de lui. D'autant plus que ses lunettes étaient tombé par terre lors d'un de ses mouvements trop brusques.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Sydney qui avait vu qu'il s'était réveillé, ramassa ses lunettes et les lui tendit. Harry les saisit et les mit sur son nez. Il vit Sydney penché au dessus de lui, la mine inquiète.

Harry prit soudain conscience des sillons que ses larmes avaient tracés sur ses jours, il ses essuya machinalement avec la manche de son pull. Il soupira un grand coup, avant de ses redresser.

- Ca va ? questionna Sydney.

Harry acquiesça malgré ses yeux qui démentaient ses paroles. Il avait le regard fuyant et ne parlait pas.

Sydney n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger davantage : la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Parker et Raines. Un éclair de haine traversa les yeux verts de l'adolescent ; il en voulait visiblement beaucoup à ces kidnappeurs…

- Es-tu enfin décidé à nous dire quelque chose ? demanda Raines.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'essuyer la sueur qui restait sur son visage, témoin de sa faiblesse.

- Sache que l'on recommencera s'il le faut… menaça Parker.

Comme Harry restait obstinément bouche close, Parker sortit quelque chose de sa poche, quelque chose destiné à faire réagir Harry. Ce qui arriva d'ailleurs. Le garçon se leva en reconnaissant sa baguette.

- Rendez-là moi… ordonna-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

Raines ricana.

- Nous te la rendrons si tu nous montres ce que tu peux faire avec… marchanda-t-il.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, si Dumbledore surveillait l'émission de magie de sa part, cela l'aiderait sûrement à le repérer…

- Vous me la laisserez ?

- Oui… Si tu coopère et si tu n'essaie pas de s'enfuir, promit Parker.

Harry réfléchit encore un instant puis accepta.

Parker s'avança donc et lui tendit sa baguette, mais avant de la lui donner, il prévint :

- Interdiction de t'en servir sans notre autorisation.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et Parker lui donna sa baguette.

Quand Harry l'eut enfin récupéré, il eut l'impression d'avoir récupéré une partie de lui même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être que se sourire effraya un peu Parker, néanmoins, il dit précipitamment :

- Nous reviendrons bientôt… Sydney va rester là pour te surveiller. Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, il y a quatre nettoyeurs à ta porte, avertit-il.

Il quitta la salle. Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit ; Sydney sur la chaise. Harry observa sa baguette sous toute les coutures. Il la frotta pour la rendre étincelante. Il la tint dans sa main et fit un mouvement du poignet. Sydney eut un mouvement inconscient de recul. Harry sourit et le rassura :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne fais pas de magie…

Sydney ne répondit pas, et Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Il laissa ses pensées voguer vers ses amis. Ils devaient sûrement se trouver au square Grimaud.

Sydney le voyant pensif se permit de lui demander :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Harry ne voyant pas de raison pur ne pas lui répondre, avoua :

- Je me demandais où pouvaient bien être mes amis…

- Oh… C'est important pour toi ?

- _Ils_ sont important pour moi… corrigea Harry, j'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop !

Sydney fut abasourdi : Harry s'inquiétait pour ses amis et non pour lui-même, même après ce qu'il venait de subir !

Ils décida d'engager la conversation :

- Et comment se nomment tes amis si se n'est pas indiscret ?

- Hermione et Ron, mais également Neville, Luna et Ginny…

- Ce sont des sorciers eux aussi ? demanda Sydney.

- Oui, je n'ai que des amis sorciers…

Sydney haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Mon cousin ne m'a jamais laissé l'opportunité de découvrir l'amitié… répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Sydney comprit que ce n'était pas la grande entente entre les deux garçons.

Harry qui avait continué l'inspection de sa baguette tout en parlant avec Sydney. La brandit soudain.

- _Lumos_ ! dit-il.

Le bout de la baguette s'alluma, projetant de la lumière sur le visage de Harry. Sydney sursauta. Satisfait, Harry murmura :

- _Nox…_

La lueur s'éteignit. Harry leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Sydney. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il, je ne faisais rien d'autre que de vérifier si ma baguette fonctionnait bien !

- Oui, oui… se rassura Sydney en gardant tout de même les yeux fixés sur le bout de bois que Harry tenait.

Mais si Harry avait fait de la magie, malgré l'interdiction, c'était surtout pour se faire repérer par Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix…

Ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs…

Sydney finit par quitter la pièce, laissant seul Harry, qui espérait de tout son cœur avoir été repéré…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Albus Dumbledore avait de nouveaux convoquer les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Certains voyaient le signe d'un malheur, d'autres d'un espoir… Ils furent tous renseignés quand le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas désespérer… commença-t-il, et j'avais raison : nous avons trouvé une trace de Harry.

Mrs Weasley poussa un cri de joie. Elle semblait prête à pleurer de joie.

- Racontez-nous ça, Albus ! demanda Rémus qui semblait non moins heureux.

- Nous avons des traces de la présence de Harry aux États-Unis : il a utilisé sa baguette magique là-bas… expliqua Dumbledore.

Sa déclaration laissa perplexe beaucoup de membres.

- Aux Etats-Unis ? répéta Maugrey Fol Œil, mais que fait-il là-bas ?

- Cela, Alastor, nous verrons après, quand nous l'aurons récupéré…

- Comment comptez-vous faire ? demanda Tonks.

- On ne peut évidemment pas transplaner là-bas, la distance est trop grande, nous allons faire ainsi…

Dumbledore commençait à organiser la libération de son protégé avec les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Elle devait se passer dans deux jours.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

L'avion de Jarod atterrit à Blue Cove, en fin d'après midi. Il en descendit, et alla chercher deux billets, pour le sud de la Californie, un pour lui et un pour le garçon, pour le lendemain soir. Il les prit sous le nom de Jarod Cox. Car pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait réussir à sortir le gamin du Centre.

Il prit un taxi qui l'amena à l'hôtel dans lequel il avait réservé une chambre sous le nom cette fois ci de Jarod Harper.

Une fois qu'il eut les clés de sa chambre il y monta sans plus tarder. Il déposa ses affaires dans un coin, et sortit dehors, sur le balcon.

L'air était chaud et sec, il regarda pendant un instant les voitures passer dans la rue, et se décida à rentrer. Il sortit de sa sacoche son ordinateur qu'il alluma. Il vit qu'il avait un nouveau message de Sydney. Il eut un instant, la crainte d'une mauvaise nouvelle mais Sydney lui donnait juste la réponse à la question qu'il se posait…

_Jarod,_

_Je me suis aperçus que je ne t'avais pas donné le nom du garçon… Il se nomme Harry Potter. Comme je te l'ai dis, il a 16 ans. J'espère sincèrement que tu arriveras à le sortir de là. Si tu échoue j'essayerais moi-même. Bonne chance à toi !_

_Sydney_

Jarod sourit à la lecture de ce message : Sydney était près à risquer son poste et bien plus pour sortir Harry de là… Mais il n'en aura pas besoin, se jura Jarod.

- Demain, tu seras libre Harry… promit-il à haute voix.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

A quelques kilomètres de là, Harry s'endormait, inconscient de l'agitation de la part de Jarod et de la part de l'ordre du Phénix, qu'il provoquait. La baguette sous son oreiller, il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, sous la surveillance permanente des caméra de sécurité.

Et quelques couloirs plus loin, Parker et Raines étaient en train d'organiser leur projet concernant le sorcier, inconscient qu'ils n'en auraient jamais le temps…

**Note de l'Auteur : **Je vous dit encore merci, et… au prochain chap' ;)

Nath'


	5. Jarod entre en jeu

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis parfaitement consciente, que ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé très vite, et je m'en excuse. Il est pourtant écris depuis des mois. Pardonnez-moi.

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et ses compagnons d'aventures, ainsi que les lieux cités appartiennent à J.K Rowling et le Caméléon appartient à son créateur (je me souviens toujours pas qui s'est !)

Merci à Nellou pour s'être occupé de la correction !

Chapitre 5 :

Jarod entre en jeu

Enroulé sommairement dans ses couvertures, l'homme dormait d'un sommeil léger. Le peu d'heures qu'il passait à dormir ne diminuait en rien ses facultés de réflexions…

En cet instant des images, vieilles de quelques années, défilaient dans sa tête… Le souvenir de son enfance revenait régulièrement le hanter… Mais aux images habituelles s'ajoutaient celles d'un garçon… Harry Potter.

Bien que Jarod ne l'ai jamais vu, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de le représenter d'un façon ou d'une autre, à la même place que lui quelques année auparavant, lorsqu'il était encore adolescent.

Jarod finit par se réveiller. Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux en se les frottant, pour sortir de l'état de léthargie dans lequel plongeait le sommeil. Mais l'homme était beaucoup plus alerté au réveil que la plupart des gens, et son esprit songeait déjà à sa journée.

Il se leva, après avoir repoussé les couvertures, un peu moisies… Il ouvrit son portable. Aucun message de Sydney… Donc pour l'instant pas de problème car le psychiatre n'aurait pas manqué de l'avertir. Il fouilla dans son sac de voyage posé au pied de son lit et en sortit une canette de jus d'orange. Il sortit sur le balcon la boîte toujours en main.

La fraîcheur matinale acheva de le réveiller complètement. Il ouvrit la canette qu'il tenait dans la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Après en avoir avalé une gorgée, Jarod la posa sur le rebord du balcon. Il regarda la rue, déserte à cette heure, tout en réfléchissant au moyen qu'il allait employer… Il suivit des yeux un chat roux qu'il était sur le trottoir d'en face, pensivement.

Le chat tourna le coin de la rue, et Jarod, qui s'était appuyé sur le rebord en fer rouillé, se redressa. Avec un air déterminé, il rentra dans la chambre, il posa sa canette sur la table que contenait la pièce et commença à se préparer…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry avait très mal dormi… Se réveillant sans cesse, en se demandant si l'ordre du Phénix l'avait repéré… Il avait renoncé à dormir depuis longtemps quand Sydney rentra dans sa 'cellule'. L'homme aux cheveux gris ne fit aucun commentaire concernant les cernes de Harry, ni sur la mine horrible qu'il devait avoir…

Il s'installa sur la chaise, comme d'habitude et fixa harry.

- Pourrais-tu me dire des choses sur toi ? demanda-t-il, pas sur la magie forcément, mais sur toi…

Peut-être cause de l'espoir qu'il avait que l'on vienne bientôt le délivrer, ou à cause de sa nuit plutôt courte, Harry ne refusa pas catégoriquement comme à son habitude…

Il regarda Sydney, et répondit d'un ton presque indifférent.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Sydney n'y crut pas pendant un moment, tellement la réponse de Harry était inespérée, il se reprit cependant bien vite.

- Pourquoi vis-tu chez ton oncle et ta tante ? demanda-t-il jugeant plus prudent de commencer par des questions pas trop compliquées.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix… soupira Harry, je ne les aime pas et eux non plus mais quand mes parents sont morts, il fallait bien que j'aille quelque part !

- Pourquoi ne t'aiment-ils pas ? s'enquit Sydney qui avait du mal à concevoir une telle chose.

- Disons qu'ils n'aiment pas tellement le fait que je sois un sorcier… expliqua Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

Sydney continua :

- Comment fais-tu pour les supporter tout au long de l'année ?

- Oh… Je n'ai à les supporter que l'été le reste du temps je suis à P… ailleurs… répondit Harry en se reprochant mentalement d'avoir faillit révélé l'existence de Poudlard.

Sydney, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas révéler où il passait le reste de son année, n'insista pas et passa à un autre sujet.

- Tu n'as pas de grands- parents ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas… je ne connais pas bien la famille de mon père, révéla Harry, on m'a toujours interdit de poser des questions…

Sydney acquiesça.

- Et tu n'as personne d'autre en dehors de ton oncle qui aurait pu te prendre sous son aile ?

Le visage de Harry se crispa légèrement et ses yeux se voilèrent :

- Si, dit-il lentement, à une époque j'aurais pu aller chez mon parrain… avoua-t-il, mais cette époque est révolue !

Il avait dit la dernière partie de sa phrase d'une voix dure, cassante, où perçait une douleur certaine.

Sydney, tel le psychiatre qu'il était voulu comprendre cette douleur.

- Pourquoi cette époque est révolue ! demanda-t-il une voix douce.

Harry se crispa davantage. Il baissa la tête et dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Il est mort en Juin…

Il tenta de retenir ses larmes et y réussit tant bien que mal. Il n'avait plus la force de se mettre en colère contre l'homme en face de lui, qui se permettait de l'interroger sur des choses aussi personnelles.

- Je comprends… compatit Sydney, sensible à la douleur de l'enfant.

Puis il se souvint d'un détail…

- Il se nommait Sirius, n'est-ce pas !

Harry releva la tête surpris :

- Oui… Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Tu as prononcé son nom l'autre jour, avec le sérum…

Harry s'assombrit à nouveau, la surprise passé.

- Je l'ai vu mourir de nouveau, souffla-t-il.

C'est ainsi que Sydney apprit que le garçon avait assisté à la mort de son parain. Il voulut le questionner davantage pour lui permettre d'évacuer le trop plein de détresse qu'il ressentait chez l'adolescent. Mais Harry refusa d'en dire plus.

- Tu devrais en parler… fit remarquer Sydney.

L'adolescent le regarda avec des yeux tristes et secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne veux pas… C'est de ma faute ! laissa-t-il échapper.

- Ta faute ? répéta Sydney avec une once de surprise dans la voix, comment ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et fixa le plafond intensément comme pour chasser des images de sa tête.

Sydney renonça à en savoir plus et se contenta de rester avec le garçon… Il songeait tout en le regardant à quel point il ressemblait à Jarod. Le jeune homme avait toujours des périodes d'abattements qui pouvaient durer des jours entiers… Présentement, il espérait que Jarod se dépêcherait de sortir Harry de là : il ne pensait pas que le jeune garçon supporterait encore longtemps de rester enfermé alors qu'il avait vraisemblablement des problèmes…

Harry prit la parole :

- Et vous ? Vous avez une famille ?

- J'ai un frère… Un frère jumeau, répondit Sydney.

Harry se redressa et s'assit regardant fixement Sydney :

- Pourquoi travaillez-vous ici ? Vous pourriez faire autre chose ! Vous n'êtes pas comme eux !

Sydney le regarda, pensif.

- Je ne peux pas, on ne quitte pas le centre comme ça tu sais … fit-il mal à l'aise.

- J'ai déjà entendu une phrase similaire… sourit ironiquement Harry, finalement le monde des sorciers et le votre n'est pas si différent, remarqua-t-il.

Il posa une autre question ne lançant pas à son interlocuteur le temps de répondre :

- Que faisiez-vous avant que je n'arrive ?

- On cherchait un homme, qui a passé son enfance au Centre…

- Pourquoi n'est-il plus là ?

- Il s'est échappé…révéla Sydney.

- C'est possible ? s'étonna Harry.

Sydney sourit.

- Il est très intelligent.

- Hum…

Sydney continua.

- Il cavale, mais le Centre voudrait le récupérer…Il se nomme Jarod.

Harry baissa la tête apparemment ne train de réfléchir. Il finit par dire :

- Il a été enlevé lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, mais tu te doutes de la réponse…

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, un nettoyeur rentra. Sydney vit du coin de l'œil que Harry reprenait le visage dur et fermé qu'il avait perdu lors de leur discussion.

- Monsieur, fit le nettoyeur en s'adressant au psychiatre.

- Oui ?

- Mr Parker veut vous voir immédiatement… indiqua l'homme en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Sydney poussa un imperceptible soupir avant de sortir de la pièce. Le nettoyeur ferma tout de suite la porte derrière lui.

Les pensées de Harry se remirent à voguer vers l'ordre et ses membres…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sydney entra dans le bureau directorial après avoir frappé et obtenu une réponse positive.

Il vit tout de suite que Mr Parker n'était pas content. Celui-ci se dirigea vers lui d'un pas ferme :

- Mais enfin Sydney ! explosa-t-il, qu'avez vous dans la tête !

Le concerné le regarda interloqué.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais je ne …

- Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de Jarod ! questionna Parker furieux.

Sydney, comprenant enfin pourquoi l'homme lui en voulait, lui exposa ses arguments.

- Vous avez sans doute vu que j'ai réussi à gagner sa confiance ! Jamais il ne m'en avait dit autant sur lui…

- Ce n'était pas une raison ! Vous auriez dû lui mentir ! critique Parker en lui tournant le dos et allant derrière son bureau.

- Je ne le pouvait pas monsieur : il l'aurait su ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'aurait su…

Parker ricana.

- Arrêtez… Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Sydney ne répondit pas à la provocation.

- Monsieur Parker… fit-il à la place, vous me reprochiez de n'avoir pas su me rapprochez du garçon, maintenant que je suis près du but, vous me contrez… Décidez vous !

- Doucement, Sydney… l'avertit Parker, vous avez affaire à plus grande partie que vous !

Sydney le regarda indifférent la menace.

- Je le sais, monsieur…

- Ne vous avisez plus de parler de Jarod avec lui, c'est tout… conclut Parker.

Il lui fit un geste de la main lui indiquant qu'il devait se retirer. Ce que Sydney fit avec plaisir…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Au square Grimmaud, une grande effervescence régnait. Hermione, Ron et Ginny avait appris que leur ami avait été repéré et qu'une mission était en cours de préparation pour le délivrer…

Les trois adolescents étaient dans la chambre de Ron à discuter…

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme je suis content ! avoua Ron.

- En fait tu es un grand sentimentaliste, le charia sa petite sœur.

Ron rougit légèrement en regardant du côté de Hermione qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

- Vous pensez qu'il y est allé de son plein gré là-bas ? Aux Etats Unis ? questionna Ginny.

- C'est évident que non… répondit avec conviction Hermione, il nous aurais prévenus, et la façon dont on a retrouvé sa chambre…

Ginny acquiesça, effectivement c'était logique.

- J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait…fit-elle, anxieuse.

- Harry sait se défendre ! opposa Ron.

- Et il sera bientôt là… la rassura Hermione.

Ginny les regarda tous les deux. L'un à côté de l'autre, si proche et en même temps si distants… Elle sauta brusquement sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais aider maman à préparer le repas… lança-t-elle.

Mais elle voulait juste les laisser seuls un moment.

Après que Ginny eut refermé la porte de la chambre, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Ron n'osait regarder Hermione et Hermione fixait son attention sur l'armoire accolée au mur d'en face. Finalement Ron se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix hésitante…

- Euh tu sais… Je crois qu'il reviendra en…en bonne santé… fit-il maladroitement.

- J'en suis persuadée ! dit Hermione avec un sourire en se tournant vers son ami.

Ron sourit lui aussi, puis détourna son regard en rougissant légèrement. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de parler :

- Tu penses qu'il aura oublié Sirius ?

- Sûrement pas… répondit gravement Ron.

Hermione acquiesça, indiquant clairement qu'elle le savait déjà et qu'elle n'avait posé cette question que pour dire quelque chose.

Ron se décida à poser une question. Une question qui le travaillait depuis un bon bout de temps…

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Heu… est-ce que…est-ce que tu sors avec Victor Krum ! demanda-t-il d'une traite.

Puis se rendant compte de sa question et de sa témérité, il se mit à rougir comme jamais et tritura le dessus de lit avec violence.

Hermione le regarda surprise mais lui répondit cependant.

- Non…

Ron releva la tête brusquement les yeux brillants.

- C'est juste un ami, un très bon ami, un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu… expliqua la jeune fille.

- Oui, je vois ! fit Ron le cœur léger.

Hermione le regarda, amusée.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jarod se trouvait devant le Centre… A quelque distance cependant pour ne pas se faire repérer… Il regarda le bâtiment qui avait détruit sa vie. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et commença à sortir l'équipement qu'il avait apporté. Il étala sur l'herbe la carte du Centre qu'il avait volée avant de s'échapper. Sydney avait dit que le garçon était retenu au niveau souterrain 14… Dans la cellule numéro 3…

Il souvit du doigt les couloirs pour arriver à la cellule en question. Il commença à examiner ensuite toutes les possibilités pour sortir Harry du Centre sans se faire repérer… Tout en buvant sa canette de jus d'orange et en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil au Centre… Il finit par arriver à une solution, la meilleure, lui semblait-il…

Ce soir, Harry serait libre…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Dumbledore marchait, faisant les cent pas devant la table de réunion de l'ordre du Phénix…

Il réfléchissait activement au meilleur moyen de faire sortir Harry de sa prison. Car il l'avait repéré très exactement : il se trouvait dans un endroit, nommé Blue Cove. Il en était encore à l'organisation de la chose. Quand quelqu'un frappa.

- Entrez… fit le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix lasse.

Il se retourna pour voir Rémus Lupin refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Albus… salua le loup-garou.

Le vieil homme lui fit un signe de tête et se reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

- Albus… Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça… fit Lupin qui avait ressenti grâce à ses sens plus développés que la normale l'anxiété du directeur.

Albus soupira.

- Mais s'ils lui avait fait du mal ? C'est moi qui lui ai dit de retourner à Privet Drive…

- Vous n'avez fait que ce qui vous paraissait juste !

Dumbledore se retourna vers Rémus et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux ambrés du lycanthrope.

- Albus… dit d'une voix douce celui-ci, demain soir Harry sera ici, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione…

- Je l'espère, dit l'homme à la barbe, je ne pourrais me résoudre à leur avouer que j'ai lamentablement échoué !

- Cela n'arrivera pas ! promit Rémus avec fermeté.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry resta un moment seul, mais il savait que tôt ou tard les dirigeants du Centre arriveraient pour lui faire respecter sa part du marché… Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Du moins pour l'instant, ses pensées allèrent vers les Dursley un moment. Un mince sourire étira son visage : il se doutait qu'ils avaient dû avoir très peur en s'apercevant de sadisparition… Non pas pour lui, bien sûr, mais pour eux à cause de la réaction quelque fois un peu incontrôlé de Maugrey Fol'œil…

Il finit par s'endormir cette vision plutôt gaie dans la tête…

Il fut réveillé par quelqu'un le secouant durement par l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, la tête lourde de sommeil. Mr Parker le dévisagea durement.

- Réveille toi ! lui intima t'il.

Harry se mit sur son séant, et fixa son regard d'émeraude dans celui de saphir de Parker.

- Lève toi ! ordonna celui-ci.

Harry jugea plus prudent d'obéir malgré l'envie qui le démangeait de prendre sa baguette et de transformer l'homme en face de lui en une chose…peu naturelle…

Il se leva donc, et prit place en face de Parker en attendant la suite des évènements…

- Où est ta… ta…, fit Parker en cherchant son mot.

- Ma baguette ? proposa Harry de mauvaise grâce.

- Oui c'est cela, approuva le directeur en regardant avec méfiance les mains de Harry comme s'il le soupçonnait de vouloir le piéger.

Harry sourit narquoisement en voyant son coup d'œil, il se retourna et sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller.

- Elle est là… Pourquoi ? lança t'il.

- Suis moi ! dit simplement Parker, et passe devant, lui demanda t'il, sûrement à cause de la peur que lui apportait un Harry avec sa baguette en main et lui, Parker, lui tournant le dos…

Harry obéit sans poser de question, mais le cerveau tournant à plein régime : où l'emmenait t'on encore ?

Il fut un nouvelle fois encadré par les nettoyeurs qui se précipitèrent sur lui à sa sortie.

- Ravis de vous revoir ! assura t'il hypocritement.

On le mena jusqu'à une salle. Comme il hésitait à rentrer un des nettoyeur le poussa, et il trébucha manquant de s'écraser à terre en pénétrant dans la pièce. Quand il releva la tête il put voir le regard narquois de Raines assis sur une chaise qui le fixait et Sydney debout dans un coin, visiblement aussi anxieux que lui. Harry jeta un regard haineux à Raines, et tenta de rassurer des yeux Sydney malgré la peur qui l'habitait lui-même.

Parker ferma la porte derrière lui. Et se tourna vers le reste des personnes présentes.

- Nous allons donc faire se que nous avions prévu…

Harry s'agita en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pourrais peut-être être mis au courant ! lança t'il avec agressivité.

Raines le regarda avec une expression narquoise ; il siffla :

- Ta partie du marché… A toi de la respecter… Tu as ta baguette, sers toi en…

Harry resta impassible, mais sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Il se rebellait contre le fait d'être utilisé comme un rat de laboratoire, mais sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

Il baissa la tête, s'inclinant ainsi face à la volonté de ses tortionnaires. La bouche de Raines, s'étira en un ignoble sourire.

- On devient un peu plus raisonnable à se que je vois…

Harry ne répliqua pas. Sydney croisa les bras, et se mordit violemment la lèvre, attendant la suite des évènements. Parker prévint :

- Bien sûr si tu tente de t'enfuir, grâce à l'aide de la magie cela risque de tourner mal pour toi… Tu ne fais que ce qu'on te demande et rien d'autre…

Harry serra les dents… Ne pas baisser les bras face à Voldemort et être obligé de s'incliner face à des modus… Un tremblement agita son corps.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Dehors la nuit tombait, l'obscurité emplissait l'air et la plupart de gens, commençaient à rentrer chez eux, pressés de revoir leur famille au chaud. Mais un homme ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à retourner chez lui. Assis sur l'herbe, devant le Centre, Jarod, préparait l'excursion nocturne qui devait apporter la libération du garçon, Harry Potter… Toutes sortes de gadgets l'entouraient ainsi que des feuilles qu'il consultait régulièrement du regard.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Pas beaucoup plus loin dans un hangar, l'ordre du Phénix attendait le matin en discutant de la technique à adopter…

Albus Dumbledore, semblait plus résolu que jamais. Il répondait aux questions, que les membres lui posaient avec énergie et détermination.

A la fin de la discussion, il murmura pour lui-même :

- Demain, Harry sera libre…

Il ignorait à quel point il avait raison…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jarod acheva de mettre son matériel dans son sac à dos. Il mit celui-ci sur son dos tout en fixant de son regard la grande bâtisse qui s'étalait devant lui. Il resta un moment immobile. Puis dit doucement :

- J'arrive Harry…

Avant de se diriger d'un pas léger, et discret vers le Centre, vers la libération du Survivant…


	6. La Libération

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, voilà ! Le chapitre 6 enfin… J'espère que vous êtes conscients que vous venez de passer de l'autre côté : je m'explique… Mon histoire ne doit comporter que 9 ou 10 chapitres maximum… Alors vous êtes arrivés à la moitié ! Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Diclamer :** Comme d'habitude : Les lieux et personnages cités si après, appartiennent à J.K Rowling et aux créateurs du Caméléon…

**Chapitre 6 :**

La libération

Harry venait de céder… Pour la première fois de sa vie il venait d'accepter d'obéir à un ordre contre lequel il se révoltait… Une honte sans nom envahit son cœur. Mais avait-il le choix ? Ses forces l'abandonnaient, et il ne pouvait permettre aux gens du Centre de lui reprendre sa baguette. Il serra les poings.

Sydney, toujours debout, sur le côté gauche de la salle regardait avec pitié le garçon. Jamais il n'avait vu cela chez Jarod. Celui-ci avait été élevé au Centre et avait été formaté à obéir sans rechigner. Il l'avait fait pendant presque trente ans avant de s'enfuir…

Mais Harry… Ce garçon lui faisait presque peur par sa maturité, semblable à celle de Jarod par bien des points, mais en même temps si différente car basée, il l'avait sentit, sur des faits vécus. Il regarda le gamin avec du respect. Il espérait sincèrement que Jarod arriverait à sortir l'adolescent de là.

Harry releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Parker, qui esquissa un sourire :

- Bien… Nous sommes donc d'accord…

Harry ne dit rien, il avait déjà donner sa réponse et ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Ses pensées se dirigèrent un instant vers l'ordre du Phénix. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car Parker s'avança.

- Et bien vas-y ! lui lança t'il durement.

Il s'impatientait. Il fit un signe aux nettoyeurs de se tenir prêts en cas de dérapage de la part de l'enfant. Harry leva la tête avec effronterie. Il adressa un regard froid à Parker et à Raines qui attendait lui aussi la suite des évènements :

- Qu'attendez vous de moi ?demanda t'il la voix légèrement tremblante.

Ce fut Raines qui répondit :

- Juste que tu nous montre… tes capacités…

Harry avala sa salive. Un rat de laboratoire… Voilà se qu'il était devenu… Ni plus, ni moins…

Il se résigna cependant et ravalant sa fierté, il leva sa baguette. Les yeux de Raines se mirent à luire dangereusement et un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage. Parker, quand à lui, croisa les bras. Harry ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à prononcer un simple « lumos ». Mais il ne le fit jamais. Une alarme retentissante se mit à sonner. Harry sursauta de surprise. Plusieurs nettoyeurs se levèrent rapidement et regardèrent Parker, attendant ses ordres.

Celui-ci grogna et leur fit signe d'y aller en vitesse, chose qu'ils exécutèrent. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui se tenait, les bras ballants, la baguette baissée, sans comprendre se qui se passait.

- Sydney, ramenez l'enfant à sa chambre… siffla Raines.

Sydney hocha la tête et prit Harry par les épaules. Il le conduit vers la porte et la lui fit franchir. Dans le couloir, un instant Harry fit prit de l'envie de s'enfuir. Mais la main de Sydney sur son épaule lui rappela que s'il le faisait se serait lui qui aurait des ennuis. Et même si Sydney travaillait pour le Centre… Harry l'aimait bien et en voulait pas lui causer du tord…

Sydney ouvrit la porte en fer de Harry et lui donna une légère poussée pour l'inciter à entrer, chose que Harry fit sans chercher à se débattre. Harry se dirigea vers une chaise et s'y assit. Il voulut demander quelque chose à Sydney mais quand il se tourna vers la porte celle-ci se refermait dans un claquement sec. Harry la regarda surpris puis il poussa un soupir : il aurait aimé que Sydney réponde à ses questions.

Sydney parcourait les couloirs en direction de son bureau. Il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder dans la pièce où se trouvait harry. Car si, comme il le pesait, l'alarme était l'œuvre de Jarod, il ne devait pas être présent quand l'homme viendrait chercher Harry dans sa cellule. Il s'enferma donc dans son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il n'avait rien de précis à faire mais il se décida à mettre de l'ordre dans ces fichiers, pour s'occuper…

L'homme se glissa habilement, tel un fauve, dans le conduit d'évacuation. L'alarme n'allait pas tarder à sonner si il avait bien programmer son dispositif. Selon ses calculs, les nettoyeurs seraient attirés à l'opposé du bâtiments pour dix minutes… Peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins… Mais Jarod ne se trompait que très rarement dans ses estimations.

Il rampa dans les conduits pendant un moment, bifurquant sans hésitation aux différents carrefours qu'il rencontrait. Il avait bien étudié le plan du Centre avant de s'engager dans son entreprise en savait exactement où il fallait qu'il passe.

Il se trouvait déjà au niveau souterrain numéro 14… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la chambre numéro 3. Il tourna une dernière fois à droite et se pencha au dessus de la grille qui donnait sur une salle en dessous. Un garçon, couché sur le dos, fixait le plafond d'un air morne.

Jarod regarda a montre : plus que trois minutes ! N'essayant plus d'être discret il donna un coup sec sur la grille qui céda sous le choc et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat…

Après le départ de Sydney, Harry était resté un instant assis à songer à tous se qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était ici. Puis, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de ressasser tout cela, il s'était levé avec l'intention d'aller sur son lit, s'allonger un peu. Ses jambes le portaient de plus en plus difficilement, et seule sa volonté lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il put enfin se coucher sur le dos. Il avait mis sa baguette dans sa poche quand Sydney l'avait ramené et il vérifia que celle-ci était toujours présente.

Il se mit alors à fixer le plafond, d'un air morne, ses pensées voguant en dehors du bâtiment gris. Mais un bruit sourd d'un objet lourd tombant sur le sol le tira de sa torpeur. Il se redressa en sursautant. Il avisa un grille par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Il leva les yeux et vit un trou béant, menant dans le conduit d'aération. La bouche entrouverte il y vit descendre un homme qui sauta sur le sol de sa cellule.

Harry, reprenant son instinct, acquis par bien des pièges et d'attaques, se leva et demanda agressivement :

- Qui êtes vous !

L'homme se retourna et Harry put voir le visage d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, peut-être un peu plus, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux expressifs.

Il leva les mains.

- Ecoute… N'ai pas peur… Je viens te sortir d'ici…

- Me sortir d'ici ? répéta Harry incrédule, mais…

- Je sais tu ne me connais pas…l'interrompit Jarod, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'y remédier immédiatement…

Harry le regarda, ne sachant quelle position adoptée. Jarod s'approcha et dit d'une voix douce.

- Tu ne veux certainement pas rester ici…

Cette phrase si pleine de bon sens enleva les derniers doutes d'Harry. Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers l'homme. Celui-ci sourit et lui fit signe de se placer devant la bouche d'aération ouverte, se que Harry fit promptement. Jarod place ses mains de sorte à lui faire la courte échelle. Il fut surpris par la légèreté du garçon qu'il n'eut aucun mal à hisser dans le conduit. Il y grimpa ensuite également après avoir laisser un mot à l'intention de gens du Centre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors… Tirés d'affaire…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Parker et Raines firent irruption dans la cellule de Harry. En la voyant vide, Parker étouffa un juron et hurla aux nettoyeurs qui attendaient ses ordres devant la porte :

- Retrouvez le ! Et ramenez le ! Faîtes vite ! Je veux ce gamin…

- Il est trop tard, siffla Raines, il est déjà loin.

Parker se retourna et répondit avec fougue :

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Un gamin faible et affamé qui plus est !

Mais Raines lui fit signe de venir voir se qu'il tenait.

- S'il était seul, on aurait pu le rattraper, mais se n'est pas le cas…

Parker tandis la main et arracha le morceau de papier des mains de son collègue. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il blêmit et finit par déchirer avec rage le message.

Jarod n'avait en effet pas pesé ses mots :

_La lâcheté du Centre à une nouvelle fois fait son œuvre. Je vous préviens loyalement : vous m'avez trouvé sur votre chemin cette fois ci… Et ce sera le cas à chaque fois qu'une semblable chose se produira…Ne recommencez plus jamais ! _

_Jarod._

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry était installé sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi qui filait vers l'aéroport. Jarod à côté de lui regardait fixement la route. Harry se sentait très las et n'avait pas envie d'engager la conversation. La démarche rectiligne et sans cahot de la voiture le fit bientôt fermé les yeux et sombré dans une torpeur bien heureuse.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Jarod tourna la tête vers le garçon. Il l'observa avec plus d'attention qu'il n'avait put le faire jusqu'à présent. Se qui le frappa tout d'abord fut la maigreur de l'enfant, mais il ne s'en étonna guère : le Centre n'avait pas coutume de nourrir correctement ses pensionnaires… Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur le fin visage du garçon et enfin sur une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui apparaissait sous les mèches noires qui ornaient son front.

Harry tremblait légèrement, se qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu les habits qu'il portait. Jarod quitta sa veste en cuir noir et la mit sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Une explosion bruyante retentit dans le Centre : la porte principale venait de voler en éclat en dans l'embrassure se trouvait plusieurs personnes afflués d'étrange manière.

Les nettoyeurs gardant l'entrée se précipitèrent immédiatement mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortir leur revolvers, ils tombaient tous l'un après l'autre, comme pétrifié. Un homme à la barbe blanche s'avança.

- Il nous faut trouver Harry maintenant…, fit Albus Dumbledore très calme malgré le véritable chaos qu'il venait de semer.

Rémus Lupin vint le rejoindre. Il dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Allons-y…

Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher les responsables de l'enlèvement de Harry : un homme, qui n'était autre que Mr Parker, s'avançait résolument vers le groupe.

- Qui êtes vous ! Et que faîtes vus dans notre institut ?

Dumbledore fit signe aux membres de l'ordre de l'attendre sans faire un signe tandis que lui et Rémus s'avançait vers parker.

Parker regardait d'un air effaré ses hommes, tous couchés sur le sol. Il redressa la tête pour rencontré le regard bleu électrique de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se présenta :

- Albus Dumbledore… Je suis le directeur d'un pensionnat en Angleterre et il semblerait…

Il fit une pause puis continua plus dur :

-…que vous ayez ici un de mes élève…

Parker pâlit affreusement. Cet homme était t'il un magicien comme l'enfant ? Mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'interroger davantage :

Où est-il ? Où est Harry ?

Mr Parker secoua la tête de droite à gauche, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il recula un peu de manière à se mettre, selon lui, hors de portée.

Mais le sorcier à la barbe blanche s'impatientait :

- Où est Harry ! répéta t'il plus durement encore que la première fois.

Comme l'homme en face de lui refusait de répondre, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il la brandit sur Parker, pétrifié de terreur et dit d'une voix sûr de lui :

- Legilimens !

Se concentrant, il fouilla les souvenirs de l'homme. Au fur et à mesure des informations qui lui parvenait, Dumbledore, fronça les sourcils et pâlit légèrement. Il leva le sort en poussant un profond soupire qui effraya Rémus Lupin.

- Albus ? Où est Harry ?

Le directeur de Poudlard le va les yeux vers le lycanthrope.

- Plus ici je ne le crains… Nous arrivons trop tard…

La phrase n'eut pas plus d'effet sur Rémus que si la terre se fut effondrée sous lui…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry se sentit secoué à l'épaule. Il se raidit instinctivement et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de l'homme qui l'avait sorti du Centre au dessus de lui. Il se redressa légèrement et sentit quelque chose glisser. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son corps et vit la veste que Jarod y avait déposé quelque temps plus tôt.

- On est arrivé à l'aéroport… chuchota celui-ci en se glissant hors de la voiture.

Harry le suivit. Il serra la veste contre lui puis se rétracta et demanda à Jarod en voulant lui rendre son bien. Jarod secoua la tête et dit :

- Garde la… Ou tu vas prendre froid…

- Merci monsieur…

Jarod qui s'apprêtait à sortir sa mallette noir du taxi se retourna et fit :

- Appelle moi Jarod s'il te plaît… Sans monsieur…

Jarod… Tandis que son sauveur achevait de régler la course du taxi, ce nom résonnait dans la tête de Harry. Où l'avait t'il entendu pour la première fois ? Il fronça les sourcils. Puis son visage s'éclaira. Il s'écria :

- Vous êtes le protégé de Sydney ! C'est vous qui avez quitter le Centre !

Les lèvres de Jarod s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

- C'est cela… Maintenant, avant de faire plus ample connaissance nous avons un avion à ne pas rater ! Suis moi Harry…

Le jeune sorcier renonça à savoir comment Jarod connaissait son prénom. Il le suivit sans discuter à travers l'aéroport. Jarod se retourna et lui mit quelque chose dans la main. Il chuchota :

- Tu donnera ça aux contrôleurs quand il te demanderont ton passeport et ton billet… Tu t'appelle Harry Cox et tu es mon fils… Compris ?

Harry hocha la tête sans discuter. Tout se passa comme Jarod l'avait prévu et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion qui devaient les mener en Angleterre.

Harry bougeait nerveusement à côté de Jarod et regardait fréquemment du côté du hublot. Jarod devina se qui devait tracasser le gamin.

- C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion ? demanda t'il.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui… C'est dangereux ?

Jarod sourit.

- Ne t'en fais dont pas… C'est même très facile à piloter !

Harry le regarda sans comprendre puis il se souvient de toutes les choses que lui avaient dîtes Sydney.

Honteux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas remercié son sauveur.

- Euh Jarod…

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir sorti de là…, fit Harry en rougissant légèrement, peu habitué à devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Jarod le regarda avec sérieux.

- Jamais je n'aurais laisser quelqu'un entre les mains du Centre… Tu peux en être sûr…

Harry sourit timidement, un peu gêné. Jarod le comprit très bien et lui dit et posant sa main sur son bras :

- Tu devrais dormir : Tu as du manqué terriblement de sommeil là-bas… Il est temps que tu récupère un peu…

Harry ne le contredit pas et s'installa du mieux que lui permettait son siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

Jarod réfléchit longuement. Il se rappelait sa discussion avec Sydney… Celui-ci lui avait dit que Harry était… _un sorcier_. Jarod jeta un coup d'œil sur son voisin profondément endormi. Certes il ne ressemblait pas aux adolescents normaux, mais il avait du mal à croire cela possible…

Jarod soupira. Oh il verrait ça avec le garçon plus tard ! Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ses derniers jours, il ferait mieux de se reposer au mieux de se creuser la tête à chercher des réponses à des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait réponde présentement.

Jarod ferma les yeux avec l'intention de dormir. Chose auquel il parvint puisque deux minutes plus tard sa respiration s'apaisa enfin…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

- Ce n'est pas possible ! hurla la jeune fille brune avec désespoir.

Molly Weasley essaya de la calmer malgré l'immense détresse qu'elle ressentait également.

- Allons Hermione, calme toi...

- Me calmer ? Mais Harry a _encore_ disparu… Et cette fois on ne sait pas où il est ! Et si cette fois c'était l'œuvre des Mangemorts ? Et si…

Hermione ne put aller plus loin. Elle éclata en sanglot. Ron très pâle la prit dans ses bras et appuyant sa tête contre son torse tenta de la consoler de son mieux. Hermione se blottit contre lui avec désespoir.

Ron leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui était resté silencieux après avoir annoncé la nouvelle aux adolescents :

- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant Professeur ?

Albus leva un regard las vers Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien mon garçon… Je n'en sais rien…

Cet aveu de faiblesse et d'ignorance effraya Ron ainsi que sa sœur Ginny qui regardait la scène la bouche entrouverte.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement. Un silence parfait régnait. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il se trouvait couché dans un lit. Il fronça les sourcils : comment était-il arrivé là ? Les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer. Jarod et lui étaient arrivés tard le soir en Angleterre et l'homme les avaient emmené dans un autel où Harry avait eu vite fait de se coucher.

Harry se redressa. Où était Jarod ? Il repoussa ses draps de la main et se leva. Il entendit des bruits de conversations venaient de la pièces à côté. Il s'y rendit donc tout naturellement.

Jarod s'était levé de bonne heure. Il avait attendu que l'heure soit décente et avait composé le numéro de téléphone de Sydney. Après quelques sonneries, celui-ci avait décroché :

- Allo ?

- Le gamin dort…

- Jarod s'est toi ! fit la voix au bout du combiné en baissant d'un ton, tu as réussit… C'est merveilleux…

Jarod se mit à marcher de long en large.

- Oui…, dit t'il simplement.

- Que vas tu faire maintenant ? demanda Sydney.

- J'ai l'intention de l'amener là où il le souhaitera… Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je veux en savoir plus sur lui avant…, avoua Jarod.

Sydney resta silencieux un moment puis dit simplement :

- Fait attention… Il se replie vite quand on l'interroge trop… Ne cherche pas trop, ou tu perdras à jamais sa confiance…

- Merci du conseil, dit Jarod avec simplicité.

Il ajouta :

- Je suppose que vous avez du travail… Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

- Fait attention Jarod…

- Comme toujours Sydney… Comme toujours…

Il raccrocha.

En se retournant, il vit Harry debout près de la porte, il l'invita à rentrer.

- Bien dormi ?

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation. En fait la seule chose qu'il avait comprise était qu'il parlait à Sydney. Une peur l'envahit : Et si Jarod en avait eu marre de le garder et avait décidé de le rendre au Centre ? Cette crainte infondée du ce lire sur son visage car Jarod demande :

- Qui a t'il ?

Harry balbutia :

- Vous m'allez pas me renvoyer au Centre ?

Jarod ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi crois tu une chose pareille ?

Harry rougit, gêné d'avoir put croire une telle chose :

- Et bien… Comme vous téléphoniez à Sydney…

Jarod comprit.

- J'ai gardé contact avec Sydney… expliqua t'il, maintenant que ceci est clair vient t'asseoir !

Harry obtempéra mais demanda :

- Vous n'en voulez pas à Sydney malgré tout se qu'il vous a fait ?

Jarod se fit songeur un moment puis il dit :

- J'en veut au Centre pour ce qu'il a obligé Sydney à faire… C'est différent.

Harry hocha la tête doucement, méditant sur ses paroles.

- Trente ans, c'est long…murmura t'il.

Jarod tourna sa tête vers le garçon et dit d'une voix faible.

- Oui… C'est long… Très long…

Il regarda Harry qui jouait pensivement avec la manche de son pull.

- Je vais te ramener chez tes parents mais…

- Mes parents sont morts, l'interrompit Harry.

Jarod fut un instant déstabilisé.

- Ah excuse moi…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…, le rassura Harry.

- Mais, où vis-tu alors ? demanda Jarod.

- Chez mon oncle et ma tante, l'informa Harry.

- Euh bien, dans ce cas je te ramènerais chez eux dans quelques jours…

Harry leva la tête et dit d'une voix tranquille.

- Je ne préfère pas…

- Comment ? fit Jarod abasourdi.

- Je préfèrerais aller à Londres, chez des amis à moi si cela ne vous gène pas…

Jarod protesta :

- Mais ta famille va s'inquiéter !

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Cela se voit que vous ne les connaissez pas.

Puis voyant l'air d'incompréhension se peignant sur le visge de son interlocuteur il précisa :

- Plus loin je suis d'eux mieux je me porte, et il en est de même pour eux…

Jarod avait du mal à concevoir une telle chose.

- Mais c'est ta famille !

- Je ne la considère pas comme telle…

Jarod secoua doucement la tête.

- Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre sur toi…

Harry le fixa de ses yeux verts, mais ne répondit point. Il se demandait se que Jarod avait voulu dire par là. Il s'aperçut qu'il ignorait tout de l'homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il avait exactement de lui… Cela l'effraya quelque peu, mais il se dit que sa situation en pouvait être pire que celle qu'il venait de quitter.


	7. Un demifrère mystérieux

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

**Disclamer : **Rien n'a changé… Les lieux et les personnages sont, soit à J.K.Rowling, soit aux créateurs du Caméléon.

Chapitre 7 :

Un demi-frère mystérieux

Albus tournait en rond dans son bureau depuis maintenant une heure. Son visage las et fatigué, témoignait du peu de sommeil qu'il avait du prendre ces derniers jours. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Mais qui donc avait fait sortir Harry du Centre ? Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps et on n'y voyait plus grand chose. Dumbledore soupira.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un des membres du Phénix. Le vieux sorcier se retourna en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit bientôt à la volée, laissant apparaître sur le seuil un Severus Rogue au souffle court mais à l'œil brillant.

Albus Dumbledore s'avança légèrement surpris et inquiet.

- Severus ? Qu'est ce que… commença t'il.

- Albus… Ce n'est pas _Lui_…, l'interrompit Rogue.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Ainsi Voldemort n'est pour rien dans la disparition de Harry…

Son visage s'éclaira.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Mais il se renfrogna presque aussitôt.

- Mais si ce n'est pas lui… Qui est-ce ? fit le vieil homme, qui a emmené Harry ?

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry, pendant ce temps là, était couché sur son lit dans la chambre d'hôtel que Jarod avait réservé pour eux deux. Il fixait le plafond d'un regard absent et lointain. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Ce n'était que Jarod.

- Le repas est servit ! annonça t'il avec gaîté.

Harry eut un léger sourire et se redressa. Jarod était déjà ressorti.

Le jeune sorcier prit sa suite et alla le rejoindre. Il le repéra assit en face d'une assiette remplie de victuailles. Il l'attendait visiblement pour commencer. Harry prit place en face de lui. Il saisit une fourchette et regarda Jarod commencer à manger.

Il demanda :

- Jarod…

Celui-ci leva la tête.

- Qui a t'il ?

- Je me demandais juste… On ne va pas rester ici…

Jarod hocha la tête.

- C'est exact… Nous partons demain…

Harry releva la tête, surpris et légèrement inquiet.

- Où ça ?

- Mon frère a aménagé un endroit en Angleterre… Il pourra nous accueillir…

- Vous avez un frère ?

- Un demi-frère…, précisa Jarod, il s'appelle Ethan…

Harry hocha la tête et demanda avec curiosité :

- C'est un caméléon lui aussi ?

- Non, répondit Jarod, mais il a un don… Un don spécial…

Harry n'osa pas l'interroger plus et la conversation retomba à son point mort. Harry légèrement déçu recommença à jouer avec sa fourchette.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Jarod en le voyant faire.

Harry se força à prendre une bouchée de pâtes aux beurres et à les enfourner dans sa bouche. Il mastiqua lentement tout en regardant autour de lui. Jarod, qui le regardait, fit :

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- J'ai un appétit plutôt frugal d'habitude…, expliqua Harry qui sourit comme pour s'excuser.

Jarod hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, j'étais seulement surpris…

Harry se força à finir son assiette tout de même, puis la repoussa de la main, doucement. Jarod le regarda faire. Il ne tarda pas lui aussi à avoir terminer. Il repoussa légèrement sa chaise et commença :

- Bon…

Harry attendit la suite avec inquiétude, redoutant d'être questionner. Mais Jarod lui dit seulement :

- Je pense qu'il serait bien que tu te couches de bonne heure : nous partirons tôt demain matin…

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé que cela ne soit que ça… Il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce et de partir dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et s'accouda à la porte. Il soupira doucement.

La culpabilité l'envahissait : il savait que Jarod ne demandait qu'à en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais il fuyait toute conversation susceptible de mener le sujet tant redouté sur le tapis. Il savait qu'il devait au moins la vérité à Jarod qui l'avait sauvé des griffes du Centre, mais… quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Ce n'était pas les lois du ministère : il enfreignait si souvent les règlements, qu'une fois de plus ne changerait pas grand chose… Non… C'était une raison plus personnelle… Il n'arrivait pas trop à savoir laquelle pour l'instant.

Harry sonda du regard sa chambre. Il se dit qu'il ne serait pas mal de sortir prendre l'air sur le balcon quelques instants avant de se coucher. Il se releva donc et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il sortit, appréciant l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde, comme l'avait fait Jarod quelques jours plus tôt. Il regarda l'horizon sans la voir réellement, son esprit étant ailleurs. Le manteau de la nuit acheva complètement de tomber, enveloppant les murs des habitations aux alentours.

Harry, qui était resté un bon moment à l'extérieur, se redressa et se décida à rentrer dans la chambre au chaud. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se coucher et d'attendre le matin. Avant de s'endormir, Harry songea une dernière fois au frère de Jarod. Il ressentait une appréhension à l'idée de le rencontrer. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait… Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil anxieux.

Dans la nuit, Jarod vint voir le jeune sorcier. Les bras croisés, camouflé dans l'obscurité, il regardait le garçon sans un bruit.

Il respectait son besoin de ne rien dire. Lui même gardait secret le fait qu'il soit un caméléon, mais… il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une curiosité bien légitime le dévorait… Il espérait que Harry lui ferait assez confiance pour lui en dire plus sur lui et sa qualité de sorcier…

Jarod sortit de la chambre en silence et alla se coucher également, l'esprit en ébullition.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Dumbledore assit devant son bureau, écrivait un hibou au ministère de la magie, informant son ministre de la disparition de Harry Potter. Il demandait que tout les gens susceptibles de pouvoir les aider à retrouver le survivant soient dépêchés dans les plus brefs délais.

Une fois cela fais, il appela Fumseck et lui confia la missive. Après une brève caresse de la part de son maîtres, le Phénix partit. Albus ôta ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un geste fatigué. Il les essuya d'un geste absent, sur un pan de sa robe de sorcier avant de le remettre sur son nez aquilin.

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Quand il l'ouvrit, il dû faire un pas en arrière : une forme blanche força le passage pour entrer dans le bureau directorial.

- Hedwige ? fit Dumbledore en reconnaissant la chouette de son protégé.

Le volatile, qui s'était posé sur le perchoir vide de Fumseck, poussa un hululement sonore, comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le directeur. Des yeux à la fois, mélancoliques et décidés.

Albus s'approcha d'elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais.. Il te manque à toi aussi… dit t'il en lui caressant le dos.

Hedwige hulula une seconde fois, encore plus pressante.

- Un peu de patience… Je regroupe toutes les personnes en mesure de le retrouver tu sais et…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, regardant la chouette d'un autre œil.

- Mais… Comment n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ?

Il paraissait furieux contre lui même.

- Tu as toujours été très proche de ton maître ! Tu sais le retrouver où qu'il soit !

Hedwige le regarda. Dumbledore sourit.

- C'est ça que tu voulais me faire comprendre n'est ce pas ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se précipita à son bureau. Griffonnant un mot sur un bout de parchemin, il revint près d'Hedwige pour le lui attacher à la patte.

La portant jusqu'à la fenêtre tout en la caressant, il lui dit :

- Trouve ton maître… Trouve Harry et donne lui ce message Hedwige !

La chouette s'envola rapidement pour toute réponse. Dumbledore accoudé à sa fenêtre regarda l'animal disparaître…

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harry était réveillé depuis une heure, quand Jarod émergea du sommeil. Se levant, il alla retrouver le garçon qui était attablé devant un bol et quelques tartines.

- Déjà attablé ? fit-il.

Harry releva la tête de son bol. Il acheva d'avaler sa boucher de pain et répondit.

- En effet… Un des garçon d'étage nous a apporté deux plateaux… Alors… J'ai commencé à manger…

- Tu as bien fais ! approuva Jarod en se mettant lui aussi devant son petit-déjeuner.

Harry l'observa manger en silence. Ils n'ouvrirent pas la bouche pendant tout le temps où Jarod finit son plateau. Quand il l'eut repousser, il se cala contre sa chaise et, mettant ses mains derrière la tête, dit à Harry qui le regardait :

- Bon… On va de nouveau prendre l'avion pour aller en Angleterre !

Harry hocha la tête. Mais il objecta gêné :

- Ca doit vous coûtez cher tout ça !

Jarod esquissa un léger sourire et répondit :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Le Centre paie tout mes déplacements ! Inconsciemment bien sûr, tu t'en doutes !

Le jeune sorcier, ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis la vérité le frappa et il fit un grand sourire à Jarod :

- Ca c'est bien joué !

Le Caméléon dit d'une voix nonchalante :

- Tu trouves ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre il dit soudain posant ses mains sur la table avec un bruit sourd.

- Bon ! Il faut nous préparer ! Notre avion part dans… (il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre) 1 heure 30 !

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Je suis près moi ! Je n'ai pas de valise…

Jarod sourit en le fixant un instant.

- Exact… Et j'en ai moi-même très peu ! Ca ira donc vite !

Harry se leva se table. Jarod l'imita.

- Allons-y !

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Quand Harry sorti de l'avion en compagnie de Jarod, il se surprit à sourire. Il regarda le ciel ennuagé d'Angleterre avec l'impression d'être de retour chez lui. Aux Etats-Unis il ne se sentait pas à sa place : les hauts grattes ciel qu'il y avait vu le mettait mal à l'aise. Tout y était beaucoup trop grand !

Harry avait dormi pendant la grande majorité du voyage. Cela lui avait permis de ne pas parler à Jarod qui, de son côté ne lui avait rien demandé.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Nous allons prendre un taxi pour aller à Londres…

Harry eut une pensée pour l'ordre du phénix installé là-bas… Il chassa le Groupe de Dumbledore de son esprit…

- D'accord ! Fit-il.

Ils n'eurent guère de mal à trouver une voiture pouvant les emmener à londres. Dans le taxi Harry regardait les rues défilées, sans un mot. L'aéroport n'était pas très éloigné de la capitale et ils furent arrivés très vite.

Jarod se pencha bientôt vers le chauffeur et demanda :

- Laissez nous là s'il vous plait…

Le conducteur de taxi obtempéra et se gara sur un trottoir. Jarod le paya et sortit du véhicule suivit de Harry.

Tandis que le taxi s'éloignait, Harry suivit Jarod dans une ruelle.

- Ethan nous a installé un endroit dans un hangar. On sera tranquille… fit celui-ci.

L'adolescent derrière lui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Bien…

Le Caméléon s'arrêta devant une porte légèrement délabrée, couverte de tags. Il tapa dessus 3 fois de suite, puis attendit. Harry observait nerveusement. Durée tout le temps de l'attente, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il serait très simple de s'enfuir maintenant qu'il avait récupérer sa baguette. Mais la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de Jarod le retint.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait dans l'embrassure. Il avait un visage expressif encadré de cheveux châtains foncés. Il possédait une physionomie semblable à celle de Jarod mais cependant pas totalement identique.

- Jarod… Te voilà… fit t'il.

Harry nota le ton de sa voix. Celle-ci était plutôt lente et peu sûre d'elle.

- Oui… Ethan c'est moi, j'ai réussis. Répondit Jarod avec un léger sourire.

- Je le savais mon frère… répliqua Ethan en esquissant lui aussi un sourire du bout des lèvres.

- i _Elles /i _ te l'ont dit ? En déduit Jarod.

Ethan se contenta d'acquiescer.

Harry suivait cette conversation intrigué, n'osant pas demander d'explication. Ethan baissa les yeux vers lui.

- Bonjour Harry… le salua t'il.

Harry, d'abord surpris qu'il connaisse son nom, se dit qu'il avait du 'apprendre par Jarod et il lui répondit, en bafouillant légèrement, gêné pour il ne savait trop quelle raison :

- Euh… Bonjour.

Ethan s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Jarod entra suivit de Harry qui regarda machinalement une dernière fois dans la rue avant de le suivre.

L'endroit aménagé par le frère d'Ethan n'était pas très grand ni trop luxueux mais pratique comme put l'observer Harry. Cette 'cache' pouvait être vidée en très peu de temps en cas de nécessité…

Jarod alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Et invita Harry à faire de même d'un signe de la main. Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta donc et vint le rejoindre. Ethan quand à lui se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour aller ouvrir l'unique fenêtre qui donnait un peu de lumière.

Mais à l'instant même il l'entrouvrait, un nuage blanc se faufila par l'interstice en poussant un cri et fonça droit sur Harry qui s'était levé brusquement.

- Hedwige ! s'écria t'il abasourdi.

La chouette des neiges vint se poser silencieusement sur son bras tendu.

Ethan jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Jarod qui demanda :

- Tu… Tu connais cet animal ?

Harry hocha la tête tranquillement tout en caressant sa chouette.

- Bien sûr ! C'est ma chouette : Hedwige !

Il se demandait sincèrement comment elle l'avait retrouvé et pourquoi ?

Sa deuxième interrogation muette trouva sa réponse quand il aperçut la missive accrochée à la patte du volatile. Il la décrocha rapidement les sourcils légèrement froncés. Jarod et son frère le regardèrent faire en silence.

Harry déplia le parchemin et commença à lire :

_Harry,_

_J'espère qu'Hedwige a su te trouver et que c'est bien toi qui lit cette missive…_

_Nous sommes arrivés trop tard au Centre pour te sauver, tu étais déjà parti. Avec qui ? Comment ? Nous l'ignorons… _

_Je sais seulement de source sûr que ce n'est pas Voldemort le responsable de cet acte. Et je prend ainsi le risque de t'écrire pour que tu saches que l'Ordre se fait du souci et que nous tenons à savoir où tu te trouve… En danger ? En sécurité ? _

_Je te demanderais si tu eux bien, de me répondre pour me faire savoir où tu es et si tu vas bien…_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry relut deux fois la lettre de Dumbledore. Toujours sur son bras, Hedwige hululait doucement réclamant un peu d'eau.

Il finit par replier le parchemin, pensif, jetant un coup d'œil à sa chouette qui le regardait de ses yeux ambrés il demanda :

- Pourrais-je avoir une coupole d'eau ?

Ethan se leva en hochant la tête et alla chercher se que demandait Harry. Celui-ci revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Hedwige se posa sur le dossier. Une fois la coupole posée sur la table elle but avidement. Harry la regardait faire, sans la voir vraiment, ses pensées étant tournées sur se qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il poussa finalement un soupire et, relevant la tête, s'adressa à Jarod :

- Auriez vous une plume ? Enfin un stylo ?

Jarod acquiesça et sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste, l'objet désiré et el tendit à Harry.

Le garçon déplia à nouveau le parchemin et commença à rédiger une réponse assez brève :

_Monsieur,_

_Je me porte bien, merci de vous en soucier. Je ne tarderais pas à revenir à Londres, mais, pour l'instant je suis en sécurité avec celui qui m'a sauvé._

_Respectueusement,_

_Harry Potter_

Tout en roulant le parchemin il regardait Hedwige.

- Tu pourrais apporter ça à Dumbledore ma belle ?

La chouette hulula en signe d'assentiment. Son maître attacha la lettre à sa patte et la guida, accrochée à son bras, près de la fenêtre. Hedwige prit son envol.

Harry la regarda un instant s'éloigner avant de se retourner. Jarod et Ethan s'était levé. L'air résolu, Jarod prit la parole.

- Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications…

Harry resta silencieux un moment avant d'acquiescer très légèrement. Effectivement… Le temps des révélations était venu.


	8. Révélations

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews… 

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter et cie appartiennent à la sublimissime J.K. Rowling, que nous idolâtrons tous… Tandis que Jarod et Ethan appartiennent aux réalisateurs du Caméléon (me souvient toujours plus du nom… ')

Chapitre 8

Révélations

Dumbledore, restait cloîtré dans son bureau depuis l'envoie d'Hedwige, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon nuageux de Londres qu'il apercevait de sa fenêtre. Parfois, prit d'un excès d'anxiété, il tournait en rond dans la pièce, les mains croisées derrière son dos, nerveusement.

Si Hedwige ne revenait pas rapidement avec la réponse de Harry, cela signifiait que celui-ci n'était pas en Angleterre mais bien plus loin… Ou qu'il refusait de répondre pour une quelconque raison… Ou encore, et cette extrémité inquiétait grandement le directeur de Poudlard, qu'il était en danger, incapable de marquer quoi que se soit sur le parchemin…

Mais le vieux sorcier ne devait pas s'en faire. En effet, en jetant pour le centième fois au moins, un regard par la fenêtre, il poussa une exclamation : Hedwige posée sur le rebord, attendait patiemment qu'il veuille bien lui ouvrir. Ce que Dumbledore s'empressa de faire.

Une fois le bout de parchemin détaché de sa patte, Hedwige alla se poser sur le perchoir de Fumseck. Celui-ci la regarda d'un œil bienveillant.

Dumbledore déroula avec fébrilité la missive. Il la parcourut d'un œil anxieux, il était marqué :

_Monsieur,_

_Je me porte bien, merci de vous en soucier. Je ne tarderais pas à revenir à Londres, mais, pour l'instant je suis en sécurité avec celui qui m'a sauvé._

_Respectueusement,_

_Harry Potter_

Avec sa sagacité habituelle, Albus remarqua immédiatement que son protégé avait répondu non pas avec une plume, mais avec un stylo moldu...

« Ce serait donc un moldu qui l'aurait sauvé ? » songea t'il avec perplexité.

Dumbledore n'avait rien contre les moldus. Il éprouvait même de l'admiration vis à vis de ce peuple qui arrivait à subsister sans la magie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris quand au fait que ce soit l'un d'eux qui ai sauvé Harry.

Il relut le début de la dernière phrase de la lettre : _Je ne tarderais pas à revenir à Londres_.

Dumbledore l'espérait… Mais il attendrait néanmoins le retour de Harry au square Grimmaud avant de dire au ministère qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Devait t'il parler de tout ça aux membres de l'Ordre ? Il lui sembla plus sage de garder le silence la dessus. Molly et les autres étaient tellement tendu que si cela s'avérait n'être pas vrai, ils ne le supporteraient pas.

Albus posa son regard vers la chouette des neiges qui dormait paisiblement, reprenant des forces.

- Tout repose sur toi Harry… fit-il à mi-voix.

oOo

- Un sorcier ? répéta Ethan qui ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

Harry hocha la tête. Ethan se tourna vers son frère :

- Tu me l'avais dit mais… je ne pouvais pas croire que cela était vrai, fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Ca l'est pourtant… dit Harry avant même que Jarod eut ouvert la bouche pour répondre.

Harry sentait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas tout à fait… Pouvait-il les en blâmer ? Non, certainement pas ! Lui-même avait eu du mal à y croire quand Hagrid était venu le libérer des Dursley 6 ans plus tôt…

Il songea à utiliser la magie pour leur donner une preuve de se qu'il disait. Après tout, le ministère n'avait pas débarqué au Centre quand il l'avait utilisé. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore de lui avoir demandé une autorisation spéciale pour pratiquer la magie auprès du Ministère.

Il se décida donc à sortir sa baguette qui n'avait pas quitté sa poche depuis le matin. Jarod et Ethan le regardèrent faire, silencieux, attendant la suite des évènements.

- Ceci est une baguette Magique… dit Harry, un peu comme dans les contes de fée ! Sauf que nous, nous ne disons pas _Abracadabra_ !

Les deux frères sursautèrent légèrement à la mention de la formule, comme s'il s'attendaient à être changés en crapauds. Harry esquissa un sourire. Il continua son explication :

- Comme je le disais nos formules, car nous en avons aussi, sont un peu plus évoluées….

Il brandit soudainement la fine baguette de bois et lança en direction du verre d'eau posé à côté de la main de Jarod :

- _Wingardium Leviosa _!

Le verre d'eau s'éleva, docile aux mouvements de baguette qu'exécutait Harry. Jarod enleva précipitamment sa main. Lui et Ethan regardait le verre qui dodelinait dans les airs, renversant quelques gouttes de son liquide par terre.

- Merveilleux, parvient à murmurer Jarod tandis que Harry faisait se reposer sur la table le récipient.

Harry sourit devant l'étonnement légitime des deux hommes. Baissant les yeux il vit le stylo que lui avait prêter Jarod sur la table, d'un geste négligeant de sa baguette il le fit léviter jusqu'au Caméléon.

- Tenez ! Et merci ! dit t-il.

Tout en l'attrapant, il vint une question à Jarod.

- Qui.. A qui répondais tu tout à l'heure ? Qui t'écrivais donc ?

Harry devint songeur, mais il répondit cependant.

- A Albus Dumbledore… Le Directeur de Poudlard… mon école.

- Tu vas à l'école ? Malgré… (il fit quelques gestes) tout ça ?

Harry le regarda en souriant :

- Bien sûr ! Poudlard est une école pour sorciers, et heureusement qu'elle existe !

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ethan.

- Si je devais rester avec mon oncle et ma tante toute l'année je ne le supporterais pas ! déclara Harry.

Jarod nota tout de suite qu'il ne vivait pas avec ses parents. Pourquoi ? Il le demanda bientôt :

- Et tes parents ? Où sont t'ils ?

Harry le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

- Morts… Il y a 15 ans… Tués par un sorcier du nom de…

- … Voldemort. Dit Ethan complétant la phrase de Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna abasourdi.

- Comment… ?

Jarod, très calme observait son frère qui paraissait écouter quelque chose.

- Ethan entend des voix… Des voix qui le renseignent sur certaines choses…

Harry regarda le frère de Jarod attentivement.

- C'est cela dont vous me parliez…

- Oui… fit simplement le Caméléon.

Harry se reprit. Et Jarod e tarda pas à reprendre ses questions.

- Ce… Voldemort… Qui est-ce exactement ?

Harry en put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire : il était étrange d'entendre prononcer sans frémir le nom du plus Grand Mage noir de tout les temps.

- C'est un… mauvais sorcier, un sorcier qui a étudié à la magie noire et qui a voulu recruté des partisans pour monter au pouvoir…

Harry ne parla pas de la prophétie, mais Jarod sentit bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Et tes parents dans tout ça ?

Harry fut forcé de donner une réponse.

- Je… Ils… Ils m'ont protéger.

- Protégé ? Pourquoi ? demanda Jarod.

Harry ressentit une pointe d'agacement naître en lui. Il répondit sèchement :

- Parce que !

Jarod le regarda bizarrement. Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler de la prophétie. Mais Ethan a côté de lui dit du bout des lèvres…

- _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eaux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

Harry se retourna vivement vers Ethan, avec l'impression forte désagréable que celui-ci parvenait à lire dans son esprit. Inconsciemment il ferma son esprit de son mieux, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien…

Jarod, quand à lui fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

Harry soupira. Il lui était impossible de cacher la vérité à présent.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort est venu chez moi, il y a 15 ans et que mes parents ont du se sacrifié pour me sauver.

Voyant que Jarod avait des difficultés à le suivre, Harry tenta d'être plus clair.

- Il existe des prophéties chez les sorciers… Et, quelques mois avant ma naissance, une a été faîte, me concernant moi et ce mage noir.

Jarod demanda doucement, sa curiosité piquée :

- Que disait t'elle ?

- _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eaux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_répéta Ethan doucement

Harry regarda Ethan, puis répondit :

- Ca… Voldemort a voulu réalisé la prophétie et à tenter de me tuer à l'aide d'un sort mortelle. Il a tué d'abord mon père, puis ma mère… Et quand il a lancé ce sort, il a rebondi contre moi et s'est retourné contre lui… Il a été anéanti à moins que rien cette nuit là… Et moi je n'ai eu que cette cicatrice (il releva une mèche de cheveu pour leur montrer la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il possédait sur le front) et une immense célébrité dans mon monde pour avoir fait disparaître Voldemort.

Jarod sourit d'un air incertain :

- Tu l'avais mérité non ? Voldemort avait été anéanti ?

Harry sourit avec lassitude.

- Et non… Il est revenu à a vie il y a 2 ans…

- Et depuis ? Il a essayé de te tuer ?

- Non mais…

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant à se qu'il avait perdu cet été.

- Sirius… murmura Ethan.

- Sirius ? répéta Jarod en guettant la réaction de harry.

Celui-ci restait la tête baissée, la gorge nouée. Il prit finalement sur lui et avoua finalement :

- Suite à un piège, l'an dernier, mes camarades et moi sommes allés à un endroit où nous attendaient des Mangemorts, les serviteurs de Voldemort, précisa t'il en voyant l'air interrogatif de Jarod et de son frère. Mon parrain Sirius Black et d'autres personnes sont venus pour nous secourir… Et… lors de la bataille… Il a… été tué.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'embués légèrement. Il battit précipitamment des paupières.

Respirant un grand coup il demanda :

- On… On pourrait sortir ? Prendre l'air un instant ?

Jarod hocha la tête, comprenant se que devait ressentir Harry. Tout trois se levèrent donc et sortirent de la cache aménagé par Ethan…

oOo

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit à la volée. Albus, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, sursauta légèrement, tandis que Kingsley Shacklebolt s'engouffrait dans la pièce en fermant la porte assez violemment derrière lui.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, attendant que l'Auror s'explique sur son attitude plutôt inhabituelle.

- Albus… On a détecté un signe de Magie de la part de Harry !

Dumbledore soupira.

- Bien… Et alors ? fit t-il négligemment.

Shacklebolt ne sembla pas le comprendre.

- Comment ça et alors ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! On va pouvoir aller le récupérer !

Albus secoua la tête négativement.

- Cela est impossible. Nous ne pouvons envisager une pareille action Kingsley !

- Mais… pour quelle raison ? s'offusqua presque le chef des Aurors.

- Tout simplement parce que si vous faîtes ça… Harry ne reviendra jamais _de son gré_ ! Et… C'est se qui compte le plus maintenant !

Kigsley médita un instant sur les paroles du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il finit par hocha la tête, la mine piteuse :

- Moi je comprends Albus… Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais une brigade d'Aurors a déjà été envoyée par le ministère pour aller le rechercher…

Dumbledore se retourna brusquement vers Shacklebolt.

- Comment ?

- Je suis désolée, mais… c'est un ordre plus au placé…

Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Harry le comprenne…

oOo

Harry, accompagné de Jarod et d'Ethan, marchait dans la rue déserte. Les deux frères, plongés dans leurs pensées, ne pipaient mot. Harry ne faisait pas grand chose pour engager la conversation de son côté.

Il songeait à Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il rentre au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, il le savait bien. Mais ses quelques jours en compagnie de Jarod lui avait permis de penser à autres choses qu'au monde la magie. Il lui en était très reconnaissant.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un chat qui passa non loin devant lui, apparemment terrifié. Il poussa un miaulement effrayé avant de tourné le coin de la rue. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il tata sa poche pour vérifier la présence de sa baguette. Rassuré il se remit en route, le regard toujours fixé sur la ruelle d'où le chat avait surgit.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en voyant des hommes en sortir. Et bien que Jarod et Ethan regardaient leur accoutrement avec surprise, Harry, lui ne manifesta n'en manifesta aucune.

« Je n'aurais pas du utiliser ma baguette… Ils m'ont repéré… »songea t'il, en colère contre lui même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Un homme, visiblement le chef du petit groupe s'avança. Il prit la parole solennellement :

- Au nom du Ministère de la Magie et en tant que chef de la Brigade d'Elite des Aurors, je vous enjoins, Mr Harry Potter, de nous suivre sans résistance.

Harry demanda malgré lui :

- Et… où m'emmènerez vous ?

- En sécurité ! répondit son interlocuteur.

Harry étouffa un léger rire sarcastique.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fais dire que je ne suis pas en sécurité ici ?

L'Auror ne répondit pas mais lança un regard éloquent vers Jarod et Ethan. Cet acte acheva de mettre Harry en colère.

- Je reste ici et reviendrais quand bon me semblera !

L'Auror hocha la tête fermement :

- Cela ne fait pas parti de mes instructions Mr Potter…

- Je me fiche de vos instructions ! Je reste ici un point c'est tout ! lança Harry en élevant la voix.

Jarod et Ethan derrière lui, n'ouvraient pas la bouche. Jarod aurait voulu prendre la défense de Harry mais devant ces personnes dont il ignorait tout il ne voulait pas risquer d'aggraver les choses. Aussi il jugea plus sage d'attendre et de se taire.

L'Auror en entendant les paroles de Harry, se sentit presque insulté. Il répliqua vivement en perdant le ton solennel qu'il avait adopté au début de leur conversation.

- Mr Potter vous allez me suivre… Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la violence contre vous.

- Vraiment… ironisa harry.

L'Auror sortit sa baguette, mais Harry ayant devancé son geste pointant déjà la sienne dans un mouvement de défense.

La brigade du ministère, suivant le mouvement de leur chef, avaient également sorti leur baguette. Harry les compta rapidement. Ils étaient cinq… Cinq aurors entraînés contre Harry Potter, le Survivant…

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il ne tenait pas à rentrer et ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il le ferait. Il dit :

- Laissez moi tranquille…

- Nous ne le pouvons pas… Navré ! répondit l'Auror_. EXPELLIARMUS_ ! Enchaîna t'il tout de suite après.

Harry, prévoyant, avait fait apparaître un bouclier, qui fit dévier le sortilège.

Jarod et Ethan s'était reculés en voyant fuser le premier sort. Il observait maintenant la bouche entrouverte, le duel qui avait lieu entre les deux hommes. En effet, pour l'instant tout du moins, le reste de la brigade restait en arrière et laissa faire leur chef.

Harry lança d'une voix sèche :

- Je vous le répète : Laissez moi !

- Et moi je vous dit que nous ne le pouvons pas !

Agacé à l'extrême, Harry lâcha un _Stupéfix_ retentissant.

L'homme trop occupé à parlementer, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ou de parer le sortilège de Harry par un bouclier. Il fut lamentablement figé et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le Survivant tourna les talons et, saisissant par le bras au passage Ethan et Jarod qui semblaient eux-mêmes avoir été atteints d'un sortilège d'immobilité, se mit à courir.

Les Aurors libérèrent d'abord leur commandent du sortilège et attendirent de savoir se qu'il convenait de faire.

Harry, tournait l'angle de la rue, quand le chef du groupe d'Aurors se releva. Celui-ci le vit disparaître de la rue.

- Que fait-on ? demanda l'un des Aurors.

- Rien… Laissons le donc puisse qu'il y tient tant ! Rentrons au Ministère faire le rapport de son manque de coopération…

Il tourna les talons faisant voltiger sa robe de sorcier, et suivit de la brigade, alla dans une ruelle plus sombre pour transplaner à l'abris des regards.

oOo

Harry, Ethan et Jarod étaient retournés à l'entrepôt aménagé.

Depuis son retour, Harry tournait en rond, comme un fauve en cage. Terriblement irrité par la manœuvre du Ministère à son égard.

Jarod et Ethan qui s'étaient assis, le regardaient. Jarod finit par briser le silence :

- Harry…

Celui-ci releva la tête surpris : il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié la présence des deux hommes.

- Harry… Tu sais il n'avait pas totalement tord cet homme… Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre les tiens… fit Jarod.

Harry le regarda un moment, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, il dit à voix basse :

- Je suis un fardeau ?

Aussitôt, il se sentit écoeuré par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer : il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer sa présence à Jarod. Il baissa les yeux.

Jarod soupira.

- Biens sûr que non ! Mais j'ai promis à Sydney que je t'aiderais à retrouver ta famille…

A l'énonciation du nom de Sydney, Harry sentit ses pensées voleter vers l'homme qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir. Il lui devait quelque chose… C'était certain. Il se tourna vers Jarod et dit d'une voix légèrement enrouée :

- Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de rentrer, mais je ne tenais pas à rentrer avec des gens du ministère…

Il secoua la tête.

- Ca non ! Je rentre par mes propres moyens ou je ne rentre pas ! lança t'il hardiment.

Jarod attendit la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Demain… Demain je rejoindrais mes amis… assura t'il.

Jarod hocha la tête tandis qu'Ethan à ses côtés murmurait :

- Ron… Ron et Hermione…

Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui, avec émotion. Oui, il était temps…


	9. Retrouvailles

**Note de l'Auteur :** Dernier chapitre !! Vous arrivez à la fin de l'aventure !! Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster là suite… Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et les lieux de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Jo pour les intimes ! ) et Jarod et Ethan ainsi que tout les autres, appartiennent à… bah pas à moi en tout cas ! -

_Note spéciale_ : Merci à Can1 qui a eut la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre : j'en pouvais plus ! --

Je te dédis ce chapitre, pour ça et pleins d'autres choses ! ;)

Chapitre 9

Retrouvailles

Hermione se trouvait devant la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle occupait au Square Grimmaud. Elle regardait la rue tout en se rongeant nerveusement l'oncle de son pouce. Son anxiété n'était pas du aux résultats de ses BUSES qui devaient arriver d'un jour à l'autre mais à l'absence de son ami Harry.

Elle savait par Rémus Lupin qu'il n'était plus retenu par le Centre mais elle ignorait où il se trouvait. Et si Hermione détestait bien une chose, c'était d'ignorer quelque chose justement !

Elle soupira. Derrière elle, un bruit de léger grincement se fit entendre : la porte s'ouvrait sur Ron Weasley.

- Hermione ? dit doucement celui-ci tout en refermant derrière lui.

- Hum… fit simplement la jeune fille.

- Hermione qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda le rouquin qui se doutait évidemment de la réponse.

Hermione tourna ses yeux couleurs chocolat vers lui.

- Ron… Pourquoi n'est t'il pas revenu… fit t'elle d'une voix brisée.

Le garçon la regarda et répondit :

- Tu le sais bien… Il ne peut pas, il a besoin de réfléchir un peu… Quand il sera près, il reviendra… Ne t'en fais pas…

Hermione acquiesça, le cœur gros.

- J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop… Il… Il me manque Ron ! Je me suis fais tellement de soucis pour lui… rappela t'elle.

Ron, voyant qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, fit la chose qui lui paraissait la plus naturelle au monde en cet instant : il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter et lui apporter un peu de forces.

Hermione ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, elle se blottit contre lui, comme un naufragé s'accroche à la vie.

Derrière la porte, que Ron avait mal fermée, deux yeux brillants les observaient. Ginny Weasley, les regardaient s'enlacer, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle referma la porte doucement sur eux, et s'adossa au mur du couloir.

Harry lui manquait à elle aussi, et elle se réveillait souvent la nuit, le cœur battant la chamade, ressentant cruellement son absence. Mais elle avait pris le parti de l'attendre, le plus patiemment possible…

Sans un bruit elle se dirigea vers sa chambre…

oOooOo

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement. Pendant un instant, il se demanda où il se trouvait, puis il reconnu les murs blancs défraîchis de l'entrepôt où Jarod et lui étaient arrivés la veille.

Le sorcier s'étira paresseusement en grognant légèrement. Tout en se frottant la nuque endolorie, il regarda autour de lui. Pas de trace de Jarod et Ethan.

Il se leva et mit ses chaussures. Jarod et Ethan devaient être dehors… Au moment où il s'approchait de la porte pour l'ouvrir et sortir lui aussi, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser passer les deux hommes.

- Ahh… Réveillez Harry ?!

- Bah oui…

Il sourit doucement.

Jarod lui montra un sachet qu'il portait.

- On est allé acheter des croissants !

- C'est une bonne idée ! approuva Harry.

Les trois occupants de la pièce se dirigèrent vers la table au centre de la pièce et s'assirent.

Tandis que Harry mangeant son croissant, il pensait à son retour au QG de l'ordre.

En réalité, Harry était très nerveux. Rien qu'à l'idée de retourner dans la maison où Sirius avait passé tant de temps à ruminer, seul, il sentait son estomac se nouer. De plus il craignait des reproches de ses amis pour les avoir fait attendre.

Après tout, s'ils manifestaient de la colère vis à vis de son comportement, cela serait légitime : ils avaient du se faire beaucoup de souci…

Harry revint à la réalité et mangea un bout de sa viennoiserie.

Jarod qui l'observait dit d'un ton léger.

- Nerveux ?

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un geste faible.

- Et… Comment y va t'on ? interrogea Harry. Taxi ?

- Oui… C'est le plus sûr je pense…

Harry songea soudain à quelque chose : comment allait t'il pouvoir entrer au Quartier général ? Celui-ci était toujours garder par Dumbledore qui était le gardien du secret de la demeure.

Son trouble du transparaître sur son visage car Jarod le questionna :

- Un problème ?

- Et bien… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer…

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Jarod surpris.

- C'est un peu compliqué… Je verrais sur place… Ou je ne verrais pas justement… répondit Harry.

Et Jarod du se contenter de ses paroles pour le moins énigmatiques.

oOooOo

Sydney regardait depuis sa fenêtre la rue. Il était en pleine réflexion. Depuis quelque jours, le Centre était en effervescence à cause de la fuite de Harry Potter qui paraissait mystérieuse aux yeux de tous.

Sydney évitait de se montrer trop souvent. Il craignait que son visage ne trahisse une culpabilité quelconque qui aurait pu amener quelqu'un à le soupçonner d'être le responsable de cette histoire.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant frapper à sa porte. Il se retourna et dit 'Entrez' d'une voix neutre dont il s'efforça de garder la maîtrise. La porte s'ouvrit avec énergie. Une énergie qui était du à Miss Parker. Celle-ci rentra dans la pièce sans attendre l'accord du propriétaire du bureau.

Elle dit sans préambule :

- Sydney… Il faut que l'on parle…

Le psychiatre lui fit signe de prendre place sur un fauteuil, tandis que lui s'asseyait sur une chaise.

- Oui ? dit t'il d'une voix douce.

Parker sembla hésiter un court instant puis dit :

- C'est vous n'est ce pas ?

Sydney la fixa un moment avant de répondre d'un ton las et fatigué.

- Si vous en êtes sur pourquoi poser la question ?

- Sydney ! Répondez ! lui intima t'elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Oui c'est moi…

Parker eut une mine d'incompréhension.

- Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

- Pour le pourquoi vous le savez… Je ne pourrais supporter de reproduire sur un autre garçon se que j'ai fais subir à Jarod !

Parker perdit un peu contenance et hocha légèrement la tête. Sydney continua :

- Pour le comment… J'ai demandé de l'aide à la personne la mieux qualifiée pour aider ce garçon à s'enfuir…

- Qui ? demanda Parker dont la curiosité s'était éveillée.

- Jarod…

Miss Parker ouvrit la bouche surprise. Mais après tout… Qui pouvait donc mieux aider quelqu'un à s'enfuir du Centre que lui en effet.

Elle fixa Sydney qui finit par dire d'une voix douce :

- Vous allez me dénoncer ?

- Bien sûr que non enfin ! Fit-elle exaspérée.

Sydney ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre.

- Ce… Ce que vous avez fait est très noble… déclara t'elle finalement avant de se lever précipitamment, peu habituée à complimenter quelqu'un.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Sydney, elle sortit en ferma derrière elle.

Sydney esquissa un sourire. C'était vraiment une sacré femme !

oOooOo

- Quelle adresse ? demanda le chauffeur pendant que Harry et Jarod s'installaient.

Ethan, sous la demande de Jarod était resté à l'entrepôt. C'est le cœur un peu gros que Harry lui avait dit au revoir. Bien que pas très bavard, Ethan l'avait aidé à dire des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer d'habitude.

- Alors ? Quelle adresse ? répéta le conducteur.

Harry s'aperçut alors du regard interrogatif que portait Jarod sur lui.

- Euh… Square Grimmaurd !

- Et le numéro ?

- On verra ça là-bas ! répondit harry.

Le chauffeur grogna mais se décida à démarrer la voiture.

Harry regarda défiler les rues durent tout le temps que dura le trajet. Celui-ci passa bien vite d'ailleurs ! Et malgré la circulation, ils arrivèrent vite à destination.

Le taxi se rangea sur un côté et stoppa.

- Où est-ce que je vais maintenant ? demanda l'homme au volant.

- Laissez nous là ! lui intima Harry.

Jarod paya la course et sortit avec Harry dans la rue.

- Et maintenant ? l'interrogea Jarod alors que le taxi s'éloignait.

- Par là ! fit Harry en lui montrant un pâté de maisons assez sales.

Ils approchèrent en silence.

Harry repéra le numéro 11 et le numéro 13… Le 12 devait se trouver…

- Où est le numéro 12 ?! demanda Jarod plus que surpris.

Il tandis la main vers les maisons.

- Le numéro 11… (il déplaça la main vers la maison voisine du 10) et le numéro 13 !

Il secoua la tête.

- …Et pas de numéro 12 ?

Harry répondit calmement :

- C'est normal…

Jarod le regarda abasourdi, comme si le garçon à ses côtés n'avait plus toute sa tête.

- Normal ? Je ne trouve pas non !

Harry sourit légèrement et tenta d'expliquer la situation au Caméléon.

- Le numéro 12 est protégé par un sortilège qui rend invisible la maison si le Gardien des Secrets ne le permet pas…

- Gardien du Secret ? répéta Jarod qui voulait être sur d'avoir bien compris.

- C'est cela… confirma Harry.

Jarod se passa une main dans les cheveux, tout en regardant les maisons.

- Et… tu ne peux rien faire ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Rien… Il faut attendre qu'un membre de l'Ordre rentre ou sorte.

- L'Ordre ? répéta de nouveau Jarod visiblement perdu par les propos de Harry.

- L'organisation qui se trouve là. Dit simplement Harry.

Jarod ne demanda pas plus d'informations, et lui et Harry s'assirent dans l'herbe du square en silence. L'attente commençait…

oOooOo

Rémus sortait du Ministère. Il était venu prévenir le Ministre de l'avance des recherches concernant Harry.

Maintenant qu'il était sorti dans la rue, sombre et sale il s'apprêta à transplaner non loin du Square Grimmaurd. Il se concentra et dans un 'pop' sonore, disparut.

Dans une rue adjaçante au square Grimmaurd, Rémus réapparut. Il épousseta son par-dessus d'un geste négligeant avant de se mettre en marche, les pensées pas très claires. Harry… Tout le ramenait au garçon ces derniers jours. Et à juste titre…

Depuis qu'il avait disparut, Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Harry venait à mourir où à partir définitivement, la dernière trace des Maraudeurs disparaîtrait . Rémus resterait… seul… à ressasser des vieux souvenirs d'un autre temps. Un temps… révolu…

Le lycanthrope tourna l'angle de la rue et s'engagea sur le square en direction du numéro 12, encore invisible. Les pensées encore moroses, son regard fut attiré par deux personnes assises sur l'herbe.

Il sursauta violement en lui semblant reconnaître l'une d'elles. Il détourna un instant la tête, persuadé que son esprit commençait à être touché par la folie. Doucement il regarda de nouveau. Mais… non ! Il n'était pas fou ! Il reconnaissait parfaitement les épis noirs de jais de ses cheveux et son allure même… C'était bien Harry !

Rémus s'arrêta de marcher le souffle couper, tandis que le garçon se levait doucement.

oOooOo

Harry et Jarod n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps que quelqu'un arrive. Harry, tout en jouant avec un brin d'herbe perçut bientôt un mouvement de l'autre côté de la rue. Levant les yeux il vit, un homme, au par-dessus défraîchis et aux cheveux poivre sel, extrêmement familier.  
- Rémus… murmura t'il.

Jarod leva la tête.  
- Comment ?  
Harry vit que le Loup-Garou l'avait aperçut car celui-ci s'arrêta de marcher, un air ahuri peint sur le visage.

Le Survivant se leva et commença à avancer vers le meilleur ami de ses parents et de son parain. Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, il ralentit. L'homme le regarda un instant sans parler puis murmura doucement.  
- Harry ?  
Celui-ci hocha la tête, en silence, laissant le temps à Rémus d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait.

Lupin s'avança enfin, et posant ses mains sur les épaules du fils de James, dit d'une voix anxieuse.  
- Tu… Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui… Parfaitement bien… le rassura Harry.  
Rémus hocha la tête, en l'observant sous toutes les coutures d'un œil critique.  
Harry sourit légèrement et, se dégageant, il se recula légèrement. Comme il l'avait supposé, Jarod était resté un peu en retrait, poliment.  
- Rémus… Voici Jarod, l'homme qui m'a sauvé…

Jarod s'avança alors et tendit la main au lycanthrope. Rémus, plongeant son regard dans celui du Caméléon, la serra d'un geste franc.  
- Enchanté… dit Jarod.  
- Merci… Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour Harry, réplique Rémus.

Jarod, gêné, esquissa une légère grimace.  
- Ce n'est rien Mr…  
- Lupin ! fit Harry, Rémus Lupin... Un très bon ami...  
Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, touché par ses paroles.  
- Rémus… On ne peut pas rentrer, à cause de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Lupin avait compris. Il acquiesça simplement et s'avança.  
- Suivez moi !  
Il se mit en route tout en fouillant dans sa poche. Il sortit un papier plié en quatre. Il sourit en le regardant.  
- Dumbledore avait une nouvelle fois tout prévue ! fit-il en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin.

Harry le lut en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis un sourire éclaira son visage à lui aussi.  
- Que… commença Jarod qui n'y comprenait rien.  
Harry lui tendit le parchemin pour toute réponse. Jarod put y lire : Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Comme Harry l'an passé, Jarod demanda :  
- Qu'est que l'Ordre du…  
- Pas ici ! Lança fermement Rémus en regardant autour de lui.  
- Pensez à ce que vous venez de lire plutôt ! Dit Harry d'une voix aimable.

Jarod obtempéra curieux. A peine venait-il de finir de répéter cette curieuse phrase que devant lui, une vielle porte surgit du néant entre les numéros 11 et 13. Suivant la porte, des fenêtres apparurent et bientôt une demeure entière avait pris place entre les deux maisons.

Le Caméleon la bouche ouverte n'en revenait pas.  
- Comment est-ce…  
-…possible ?fit Rémus en achevant sa phrase pour lui, mais… c'est de la magie !  
Jarod ne répondit pas. Qui avait-il à dire d'ailleurs ?  
- Allons-y ! Dit Lupin avec entrain. Tu es très attendu comme tu peux t'en douter Harry !

Les trois compagnons montèrent sur le perron et Lupin sortit sa baguette Magique et donna un coup sur la poignée. Après la longue série de bruits métalliques habituels, la porte s'ouvrit enfin dans un grincement.

Rémus se tourna vers Harry et dit d'une voix rassurante.  
- On a réussi à enlever le portrait de la mère de…  
Il s'interrompit en voyant Harry devenir plus sombre en regardant à l'intérieur de la maison.  
- Harry… Je sais que c'est dur… fit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry ne répondit pas et rentra le premier dans l'entrée.  
Jarod, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry réagissait comme ça, le suivit. Rémus, après un léger soupir et un dernier regard sur la rue, ferma la porte.

Harry, regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque. La maison lui semblait bien plus propre que l'été dernier tout de même. Jarod quant à lui, regardait tout d'un œil inquisiteur. Tout lui paraissait étrange… 

Il était en train de regarder les étagères accrochés aux murs avec le plus grand intérêt quand la porte située en bas d'un escalier menant au sous-sol aménagé en cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un dame, un peu rondouillarde, aux cheveux roux frisés.  
- Ah Rémus… Te voilà… fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. 

Elle acheva de monter les escaliers et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand son regard se posa sur Harry. Elle sembla alors s'étouffer. Plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche d'un air effaré elle se mit à répéter :  
- Par Merlin…

Se rendant enfin compte qu'elle en rêvait pas elle se précipita sur Harry, lui serrant les épaules en l'examinant.  
- Harry… Harry… C'est bien toi ?

Le Survivant lui sourit, gêné.  
- Oui Mrs Weasley je suis de retour…  
La mère de Ron le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Harry craignit une remontrance mais elle dit seulement :  
- Que tu es maigre ! Il était temps que tu reviennes !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car un cri retentit en haut de la série de marches menant à l'étage. Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de Mrs Weasley avant de se prendre un bolide dans les bras. Il reconnut les cheveux châtain d'Hermione. Celle-ci se dégagea des bras de Harry. Le garçon put apercevoir les yeux humides de la jeune fille.  
- Tu… Tu nous as manqué ! Déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde avec un sourire.  
- ça oui ! fit une voix à leur côté.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir un garçon dégingandé, aux cheveux roux, possédant de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs : Ron…  
- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! répondit Harry légèrement ému.  
- Et moi alors ? demanda une jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître aux côté de Ron, l'air réjoui.  
- Je me demandais justement où tu étais Ginny ! Révéla Harry.

La jeune fille sourit, heureuse. Un toussotement se fit entendre. Tout les occupants de l'entrée, y compris Jarod, qui était un peu perde au milieu de toutes ses personnes, se retournèrent vers le haut de l'escalier.

Un homme, visiblement assez âgé, s'y tenait. Il abordait une belle barbe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille, et portait une robe de sorcier bleu foncé. De lui émanait une impression de dignité et de puissance que sentit tout de suite Jarod. Albus Dumbledore prit la parole, un sourire fendant ses lèvres.  
- Harry… Ravi de te savoir en bonne santé et de retour parmi nous !

Il posa son regard sur Jarod, qu sentit qu'il le jaugeait un instant.  
- Je suppose que voici l'homme à qui nous devons ce résultat ? Déduit-il.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Je vous présente Jarod professeur… Jarod, voici le Professeur Dumbledore… Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Presenta Harry.

Jarod tenta tant bien que mal de graver ces noms dans sa mémoire. Il remarqua que tous les Weasley possédaient une tignasse d'un roux flamboyant.

Pendant les présentations, Dumbledore était descendu et se tenait maintenant à côté de Rémus. Il regardait Jarod. Celui-ci sentit son regard sur lui et se retourna.  
- Je crois nécessaire que l'on parle… Qu'en pensez vous ? demanda gaiement le directeur de Poudlard.  
- Je pense que cela est en effet… approprié. Répondit Jarod prudemment.

Albus s'écarta pour laisser passer Jarod.   
- Allons dans mon bureau.  
A cet instant Harry, qui n'avait fait que suivre l'échange courtois des deux hommes bouscula Hermione pour aller se placer devant Albus et Jarod. Regardant son directeur droit dans les yeux il lança, une nuance d'avertissement dans la voix :  
- Pas de sort d'Oubliette…

Albus le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis secoua lentement la tête.  
- Ne t'en fais pas… Cela ne serait pas une façon correcte de remercier ton sauveur que de lui effacer la mémoire !

Il réalisa un sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillèrent. Jarod, quant à lui, n'était pas tellement rassuré mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer et suivit Dumbledore. Harry se tourna vers ses amis.  
- Tu as beaucoup à nous raconter non ?

oOooOo

Harry venait d'achever son récit quand la porte de la cuisine où lui et les autres s'étaient installés, s'ouvrit. Albus se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, Jarod derrière lui.  
- Il serait temps que tu viennes dire au revoir à ton ami Harry !

Harry, tel un ressort, se leva brusquement.  
- Bien sûr ! Je reviens ! Lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades.  
Il sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit Albus et Jarod qui l'attendaient dans l'entrée.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers le Caméléon.  
- Merci encore… dit t'il d'un ton bienveillant.  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… assura Jarod.

Il ouvrit la porte à la poignet de serpent et sortit sur le perron, suivi de Harry. Celui-ci poussa la porte et s'avança.

Il était plutôt mal à l'aise : il avait toujours détesté dire au revoir, peut-être même adieu dans le cas présent. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Jarod l'interrompit avec un sourire.  
- Ne dit rien… Pas la peine de me remercier tu sais ! Lui dit-il devinant les pensées de Harry.  
Celui-ci sourit légèrement.  
- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je devrais rester insensible ?  
Jarod esquissa une grimace.  
- Hum…

Il regarda le garçon. Puis dit :  
- Tu sais… Tu aurais pu garder ton secret pour toi… Et laisser D… Dombledure m'effacer la mémoire… Mais tu t'es confié à moi… Tu m'as fait confiance…  
Harry ne releva pas la faute au nom de Dumbledore. Il se contenta de répondre.  
- Je vous fais confiance.  
- Et merci pour cela…

Harry sourit. Jarod lui tendis une main, qu'il saisit.  
- A une prochaine fois… J'espère que nous nous reverrons Harry Potter…  
- Moi aussi Jarod… Moi aussi…

Le Caméléon lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de descendre les marches du perron et de traverser la place d'un pas tranquille. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne le coin de la rue et qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Il étouffa un léger soupire. Il revint à la réalité en entendant des chuchotements derrière la porte : ses amis l'attendaient. Harry sourit. Il était prêt à reprendre le cours d'une vie normale.

Il songea tout en fermant la porte pour rentrer dans la maison de son défunt parrain, qui, et c'était normal, avait une drôle de signification de « chez lui »…

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Bah voilà ! C'est le dernier chapitre que je postes sur cette fic. Si vous voulez lire d'autres écrits de ma modeste personne, j'ai plusieurs autres choses en court, où terminées.

En vous remerciant, vous qui m'avez suivi…

Nathy Potter


End file.
